Rising king
by RusEmp
Summary: Humans hate him. Humans tortured him. And now they enter his home. What is going to happen? Field trip fic
1. Prologue

Danny POV

'It was horrible. I still can't believe how that's all happened. It was like a horrible nightmare, which doesn't want to stop. Truth was supposed to help me, to fix things. But universe hates me.

Who am I? Back then I would say: "My name is Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton". Back then I thought we were a loving family. Now however, I realized how wrong I was. Now I see what they are. They never were my parents to begin with. They were only hosts in the house I lived in. This morons cared only about my older sister. To be honest, they had reasons. She is a genius, always pride of this family. What about me? My maximum is A- and only.

Jack and Maddie will always compare us. 'Why can't you be like Jazz', 'Jazz never was a disappointment' was everything I heard. But you know what is funny? In this stinking family she was the only one who cared about me. She fed me, she walked me to school, helped me with my problems. I still love my big sister.

Then accident in Fenton's lab happened. It sounds like typical superhero story. Weak nerd gets power to help others. Yea... Well, at the beginning I thought so.

I became Danny Fenton/Phantom, half ghost superhero. Of course, not all people shared this sentiment. Most of the citizens of Amity Park thought about me as menace, thanks to my enemies. The biggest haters of my alter ego were, surprise, Fenton sr of course. Seriously, it's ironical, how much more time they spent with my ghost half, than my human part. To 'rip apart ghost boy molecule by molecule' how Jack bluntly put it.

I never took them seriously. I always hoped that when they will find out, they will accept me for what I am. What a fool I was. It doesn't hurt as much now, but I still have a reminder on my chest. But at that moment It did. When I told them, they laughed, saying that such thing as halfas dont exist. Then I showed them. They started shoot at me, demanding to know where their 'baby boy' is. My pleads fell on the deaf ears.

I flew away rapidly, trying to get to my friend Sam's home. What I was not expecting, was blade in the back. Technicaly, it was Fenton power shortcutter, analog of Plasmius Maximus. Looks like my 'friends' feared me as well.

I woke up in GIW labs. That's where the most horrible month of my life began. I don't want to recall everything what happened there. All that pain I suffered in that god forsaken building. But It was also a time, when I understood everything I'm telling now.

Then I escaped. It looked like weekly dissection procedure. I still don't get what was so interesting inside me, that they repeated process again and again. They always shouted 'Shut up, scum! You can't feel anything!'. What a sick joy I felt when I broke their bones with the same exact words after I broke out from restrains. When I got on the surface, I was surrounded. I was weakened, I didn't know what to do. Thats when the time stopped.

I was saved by Clockwork. He was very sorry that I went through so much horrors. I have never seen so much emotions on his face. I couldn't be angry on the person I grew to love as father I never had. Clockwork brought me to his tower where I slept peacefully for the first time after month of suffering. Since then many things occured in the Ghost Zone.

Who am I now? I am Daniel James Phantom, High King of Ghosts.'

 **A.N. So what do you think? This idea came to me once and didn't let go. Please comment this little prologue.**


	2. Chapter I: How it is now

**A.N. That's all is pre-PP, but Danny was taken after TUE.**

Third person POV

Amity Park

Many interesting things happened in the town since dissappearance of Danny Phantom. People started to form different theories about it. Some thought he wanted some rest, some thought hero finally passed away. Certain people had own nasty ideas. Sadly almost no one cared or even thought so much about Fenton. They just heard 'ghost kidnapped him' and that's enough.

Ghost activity fell down, what made people believe that ghost attacks were caused by ghost boy himself. It was about 2 fights per day, when in past it was 6. GIW still were idiots, who couldn't catch a single ghost. Well they wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for two new members in their organization. Agent S and Agent T proved to be valuable because of their experience. It was left unspoken that they fought alongside Phantom.

However, now it's different. Now unlucky ghost will never see it's world again. If nothing will happen, that is. There is a problem. Sometimes massive breakouts happen. They are well organized, planned without any holes. No one knows, where next strike will be done and every time it's a surprise. All they could do is wait for kingpin to show up.

At the meantime lives of Samantha (Sam) Manson and Tucker Foley became much better. They gained respect and status because of their newest occupation. Yes, they were two primary ghost hunters of the GIW squadron. Of course, certain quarterback and latina girl still thought that they are not slightly as good as Phantom. It's not like hunters cared about it.

Fenton's family had a tough time. Mostly because Jazz gained hatred towards her parents for what they have done. Since Danny was gone, she tried to befree him from imprisoment, sadly, without success. Jazz almost came to the breaking point, when her parents told her that in his attempt to escape Danny was vaporized without a trace. But she was happy when he showed up to tell her that he is alive (sort of) and lives in the Ghost Zone. They continued to meet in secret. Jazz even wanted to go with him, but he had another plan.

Now it's just another day in Casper High, where Mr.Lancer's class got bored out of their minds. Little did they know, what awaits for them. One minute before the bell rang, Lancer said:

"Alright class, before you will go I have an announcement to make. Our class is going to the field trip...

Students started to cheer until they heard the end of sentence:

... To the Ghost Zone."

Quiet. You could even hear the pin drop that's how quiet it was. Then, all hell broke loose.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?!"

"Moby Dick! Be quiet, people!" Lancer's words immediately shut people up "Yes, we are going to the Ghost Zone. Principal was assured that you will be safe and nothing is going to happen. Is that right, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley?"

"Yea, Mr.Lancer, it will go smoothly" Tucker responded and was lightly elbowed by his girlfriend (yes. girlfriend), who muttered something sounding like 'You just jinxed us'.

"See, anyway, exiting classroom, pick up your permition form from teacher's desk."

At lunch

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, guys" said Valerie, sitting near Sam and Tucker.

"Why so?" asked Tuck eating..eeh..food.

"It's just that. While we can fight back, we will need to protect others as well"

"Don't worry so much, Val, it's gonna be alright" added Sam with smile.

"You think we find Danny?" asked Valerie in hopeful tone. Immediately smiles vanished.

"Val, Danny is dead"

"I know, I know. But I just want to be sure. What about you? You are his best friends. Shouldn't you be eager to find him?"

"This conversation is over" with that couple got up and went away.

Ignoring few shouts like 'Valerie got ditched', huntress sat under the tree outside. She couldn't help but think how much has changed in past year. Because it wasn't like this once. They were good friends in past. When... Danny was around. Every time she brought this topic to her accomplices, they tended to act harshly. At first Valerie thought that that's because they lost a close friend, but now... Now she felt like they aren't telling her something.

Unlike Sam and Tucker, Valerie didn't go around shouting 'I am Red Huntress'. Also she didn't join GIW, she just helped them out from time to time when ghost is too strong for her liking. She always thought about this morons in white very low. And she had reasons for that. Heck, the whole town had. Yes, Phantom also did property damage, but at least he was able to catch rogue ghost.

Phantom. The person who ruined her life. He and his stupid dog. That's why she started her career as huntress. To take revenge for what he has done. Now he is gone as well. She should be happy but somewhat she isn't. Maybe because Valerie wanted to end ghost boy by herself. She was a little curious what happens with ghosts after they fade, seeing that they are already dead. But she feels like she is missing something, something important.

But she isn't the one to give up easily, no, she will find truth.

'I will find you, Danny, no matter what'

Ghost Zone **(A.N. Forgot to mention that I have some AU there and there)**

Endless abyss of green, black and purple colors, swirling around in endless motion, that's how Ghost's home world looks like. Most people prefere to be left alone, living behind different floating doors. Some ghosts live on their own floating chunks of ground, leaving them to do whatever they wanted with it. There are also big groups of ghosts. They live in their own society, with laws and leaders. This realms usually did not interact with each other without need. Then, there is Eidolon.

Eidolon is a young city. Founded about year ago, It quickly became the most populated area of the Zone and thereby - it's capital. It stretches for many miles around and is home for more than thirty million ghosts.

Capital has strict circle structure. It is split on three rings: Outer, middle and inner.

Outer is the place where most of the city population lives. There are large apartment buildings, some lower, there are even districts with private one-two story buildings. All they stay in perfect harmony with each other, creating a magnificent view for the people entering the city. Plus, no traffic jams, since ghosts have to start using cars yet.

Middle ring is where places of social needs are placed. Such things as hospitals, cinemas, theaters. There are some parks, Skulker even made some gifts for local zoo. A few...interesting...additions. They say that New-York is the city that never sleeps, the same can be said about middle ring with all it's night clubs and pubs.

Inner ring is filled with different govermental buildings, starting from the High Counsil and ending with Observant's Court. Also this is the place where elite resides. You can easily tell that by fancy mansions around there.

And the middle of the city is where Royal Palace is. Ironical disposition, because this is the exact same place where Pariah's Keep used to be. Now giant red medieval castle is only in the memories. On it's place stands obsidian building with white outlines. Looking on it you will immediately understand who resides here. Some architecture decisions were taken from many royal residences around the human world, such as Louver or Buckingham Palace.

Despite not so modern outer view, on the inside Palace is filled with technologies, equipped by Nikolai Technus himself. Guarding sistems that will give Fort Nox run for it's nonexistent money, for example. There was also a lab in the lowest floor with own Ghost Portal. However this one is unique. It will not just punch a hole in fabric of space, but also will get you wherever you want. This ability has proved to be extremely useful.

There were also living quarters, dining room, library and many other rooms without any purpose. The owner of this place was in hurry. Danny Phantom, High King of ghosts, Count of Aragon, Lord of the Infinite Realms was getting late on a date.

Danny has changed very much during this year. He finally hit his growth spurt, getting a few inches taller. He also grew his hair and tied them in low ponytail, which, strangely, gained fiery aspect. His left eye has healed from inflicted injury and sees again, but there is still big scar going through it. After going through creepy puberty Danny's canines turned into fangs, and his voice became low baritone, just like certain prisoner of Fenton Thermos.

Young king has abandoned his previous HAZMAT suit. Now, when he isn't on some important meeting, he wears long sleeved black shirt with white outlines, torn blue jeans and grey sneakers. Also Danny has white fingerless gloves. He removed his DP symbol from his clothes as bad reminder. Instead of that he puts his new symbol, shooting star to be exact. And he likes it.

Danny POV

I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE! With only that thought in mind I sped up, doing a few things at the same time, like brushing teeth and getting clothes on, which caused some funny looks from my servants. Can you blame me? I'm 17 and there is pretty girl waiting for me. And I don't care what Dad says about royal etiquette on that matters, she will kill me.

So I flew on high speed to the middle ring, trying to avoid unwanted attention. Key word: tried. Why didn't I become invisible is still a mystery. When you are a ruler such things tend to happen. We planned to meet in the park, the one that is in South-Eastern part. I landed on lonely bench, thankfully I came in time. Then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Took you long enough, dipstick"

I turn my head to see Ember McLain, number one rock-star in the Ghost Zone and my girlfriend.

True, our first meeting wasn't what you call love from first sight, completely opposite. She tried to kill me and take over the world. But you find a friend during your hardest times. This is no exception. After everything what happened, we came to understanding, learning how much our lives were similar. That's one of the reasons we became so close now. Her parents were an abusive drunkards, who didn't care about her in the slightest. Ember died in a house fire, because her mother turned on the cooker and left to take some more alcohol.

Ember is the first of my enemies I made peace with. We came to friendly terms with most of them. The ones who are still against me are high level ghosts, such as Nocturne and Undergrowth. They just can't deal with the fact that half human rules them. There is also Walker. He is...okay, I guess. He still has a grudge against me, but knows better than pick a fight. Warden does his job well, but I still check his Rule Book. By all the means, my afterlife is awesome.

"But I did come in time, didn't I?" I said after quick kiss.

"Okay, you are forgiven" she answered with smile "Soo, whatcha want to do today?"

"Well I..."

"Nope, don't answer that. I found one awesome place and we are going there" Ember interrupted me and started to drag me in unknown direction, before I even registered what happened.

She dragged me for pretty long time untill we abruptly stopped near new Mall. Flames between, I knew I shouldn't allow construction. Seeing horror on my face Ember just smirked.

"C'mon, babypop, Kitty and Johnny are already there"

Inside Mall looked pretty good, as far as Mall can go. All this little fountains, maybe too bright lighting created very peaceful atmosphere. My train of thoughts was interrupted by shout:

"Ember! Danny! Over here!"

On one bench I saw Johnny and Kitty waving to us. They were dressed as usual. Johnny was wearing the same grey trench coat and combat boots and Kitty was in her red clothing (Sorry guys, I can't even name difference between pieces of clothes).

"So, what are you up to, guys?" I asked when we came closer.

"Oh, Em, I found some awesome shoes, you should try them immediately!" said Kitty and girls ran deeper inside the building. Me and Johnny looked at each other. Then I noticed a fresh bruise on his face.

"Johnny, where did this bruise came from?" I asked in calm voice.

"Well, you see..." he started nervously. But I already knew the answer.

"Thirteen, you know that this is the smallest thing this hunters can do to you. *sigh* Come on, let's catch up with girls"

When I thought about date, I didn't think about carrying a hundred pounds of different bought items. When I looked at my watch, I was shocked. It was 9 p.m already! I narrowed my eyes at shining building. I should ask my Dad if there is a time hole inside. Then I felt soft kiss on my cheek.

"You did well today, dipstick. Don't worry, the best was kept on dessert" Ember smiled micheviously.

"And that will be?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear that. But when we prepared for long and deep kiss, my phone rang. Never I wanted to crush it more, than at this moment. Nevertheless I picked it up after sigh.

"What is it, Skulker?" I asked annoyingly.

"Whelp, we have an emergency" he answered. Damn, emergency always promises deep problems.

"What kind?"

"I don't know, your sister says that's very important"

"*sigh* I'm going" Flames between, of all moments to happen. Ember just took my hand with sad smile and said:

"It's okay, Danny, we will continue when you will return" That's why I love her.

Ember POV

I hate when this happens. Others may say "what have you expected dating the king?", and I know it. But that doesn't mean I should just take it. Even if Danny doesn't need to protect that rotten city anymore, he just got another responsibility on his shoulders. And of course, being who he is, dipstick acceped this burden. It's just unbelievable, how fast he changes between childish klutz and mature leader.

Ever since Danny started to live in the Ghost Zone, I felt sorry for him. For everything he has gone through. I saw his scars. And I swear, if I'll see one of this little rats, I will burn them to ashes immediately.

 **A.N. Oh, Ember, you might get this chance. So this is the first real chapie. There are some places I'm not sure about, since I'm still learning English. Anyway, write what do you think, comments warm my heart and keep me going.**


	3. Chapter II: They want to do WHAT!

Jazz POV (sometime before)

I was returning to FentonWorks from my job at local coffee shop. I was working there for some time since I finished High school. Yes, I dreamed about going to Harvard for very long, but not now, not when Danny needs me. He needs people to rely on. It's good that lil' brother was able to make friends in the Zone, true friends, not some traitors like Sam and Tucker.

I still can't believe what they have done to him. If Danny spent there just a little more, than he could lose his sanity. And that's all because of Jack and Maddie. How could they, they were his parents! And now they definitely aren't mine. And it's painful to call them mom and dad during conversation. But that's important part of this foolish little war.

No matter what people say, this is a war. Why isn't it? People dying from both sides, pain, suffering. And our family just so happened to be in the center of it. Poetic, isn't it? Son of two 'leading ghost experts' becomes the ruler of beings he was raised to destroy. What about me? I'm trying to help as much as I can. My job is spying on Fentons, who are working for GIW now. It's not so hard, seeing that Jack can't keep his mouth shut. Sometimes I'm taking copies of blueprints about their new inventions, even going as far as ask creators about details. Then Danny makes something against this new 'toys' and equippes his soldiers with it.

I can't help but be proud for my brother. In such young age he saves hundreds lives and fights for safety of his people, because he is responsible for them. And he has done many heroic deeds since accident. But why humans don't see it? Why did they always blame Danny for everything? Maybe I have answer for that. Humans always fear the unknown. That's why.

I just hope that this bloodshed will be over soon.

Jack and Maddie are still in the basement and that worries me, they didn't come out for a very long time. That means something big is going on. What I saw wasn't what I expected. I expected a big cannon, or maybe the same rocket they tried to launch into Ghost Zone not so long ago. Little did they know, that it could destroy both worlds. However armored bus definitely is surprising. Then Jack noticed me.

"Jazzypants! Are you here to look at our newest technological miracle?"

"Uh, yeah, Dad, what is this?", I asked, shaking out of my stupor.

"Well, Jazz, this is for this Friday", answered Maddie coming out of vehicle.

"And what's going to be on Friday?"

"We are arranging the first field trip to the Ghost Zone!", immediately I felt weak in legs and almost fell on the ground. "WHAT?!", I managed to say. It just can't be true, even they aren't so stupid to go...

"Can you believe, Jazzyncess, imagine how much ghosts we will catch!"

"But...you said this is field trip?", thank goodness for his big mouth.

"What your father is trying to say is that we are teaching inspiring hunters, plus it's Sam and Tucker's class, it will be fine". Uh-huh, somehow I'm not convinced. But I'll play along.

"That's great! If you need me I'll be in my room". On the stairs I heard Maddie saying "You almost told her, Jack".

I need to call Danny, immediately.

Present time

It didn't take long for Danny to get here. I wasn't worried about him being spotted. Surprisingly, ring with enormous power can hide this same power. It's not the first time he came here. The only things that can cause suspicions are energy spikes during opening of the portal, but they happen out of town.

"What's wrong Jazz? Skulker said it's very important so I came here as fast as I could. Are they up to something? Are they...", I embraced him in big hug with smile.

"Danny, you are rambling. Again", He blushed and then sat across from me.

"Sorry, I was just worried. So, what is that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Jack and Maddie want to send a bunch of teenagers on a field trip to your kingdom"

"They want to do WHAT?!", if Fentons weren't in the basement we could get in troubles with them because of that outburst.

"I know, I haven't believed that too"

"It can't be true, even they aren't so stupid!"

"And I thought exactly the same thing. Though Jack accidentally said something about catching ghosts", he raised an eyebrow.

"Jack always talks about catching ghosts"

"Yeah, but how often Maddie interrupts him and says completely other thing?"

After that Danny laid back on his chair deep in thought. I knew that he needs to be left alone without interruptions during this moments. Then metaphorical lighting bulb appeared above his head. "Of course", he muttered under his nose.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Recently, ghosts are reporting about different effects from human weaponry"

"What effects?"

"To put it bluntly, they are weaker. Previously their guns could do actual harm, now they only sting"

"And I suppose you know why" he grinned

"Yep", Danny answered popping 'p'. "That's all because of ectoplasm. They are running out of it"

"But what about artificial?"

"To create artifical ectoplasm you need real one, which you can get from...you know", he cringed and immediately gave him another hug. Of course I know how they obtain it. Danny's ectoplasm kept them going for half year.

"Anyways", he said, breaking out from embrace "GIW can't keep ghosts for long I made sure of that. The fact that less and less people are coming here doesn't make it any better for this morons"

"And now they are hunting lion in his den", I finished, understanding what he meant.

"Exactly, but why do they need...what class is going?", I grimaced.

"It's Lancer's class"

"Oh, great, universe still hates me, nice to know", he groaned "As much as I'd like some of them to be eaten, It's still not good"

"What do you mean 'eaten'?"

"It's just that, terrain around Fenton Potal is inhabited mostly by feral ghosts. Wolfs, bears...Oh, Ancients", Danny said rubbing his face.

"Danny, what is it?"

"God, I hope I'm wrong"

"What.Is.It."

"Well, Fentons think that bunch of Senior students will become a nice bait", I felt color drain from my face.

"What?" I managed to croak.

"Think about it. Fear is impossible to fake, especially to someone who can sense it. And seeing that our beloved hunters are 'Fearless'", he made air quotes "they will need others for that". After that it became quiet. We both tried to absorb this piece of information. I guess, we shouldn't be too surprised about it. After all, they already proved to be soulless creatures. Still...I needed to change topic before I threw up. I smiled slightly.

"How is my favorite niece doing?"

Danny grinned. He loved talking about Ellie. After all what parent wouldn't? Of course, there is a story behind that. And it involves certain lonely billionaire in serious need of cat. When Danny said to Vlad: "I will never join you", enough times, instead of rethinking his life he chose another path no one expected. He decided to clone Danny. But out of all attempts survived only Danielle. She managed to last long enough for Danny and FarFrozen medics to help her, using his Midmorth DNA. But it also had a side effect. Instead of being physically twelve, she stayed in the four years old body. Incredibly adorable she is.

"Jazz, she is your only niece", Danny chuckled "Ellie is fine, looks like she and Youngblood became nice friends. Looks like last one is pretty responsible, or at least his parrot is, I just hope they don't explode anything. Again".

"Again?"

"Long story. Baby Girl is also starts to get a hold of her powers. She is still floating in sleep, but at least doesn't go intangible when unneeded. Oh, and she can't wait to see Aunty Jazzy again", said Danny, then he made a sad sigh.

"I will see what we can do with this field trip. And possibly we should inform Counsil. They don't like to be left in dark. I hope it will go well"

"Don't worry, Lil' Bro, I will be with you no matter what", I said with yet another hug and he returned it threefold.

"Thanks Jazz, for everything"

That being said, Danny left through the window he came.

Third person POV

Sam's house

"Spector Deflectors"

"Check"

"Ecto-wrist cannon"

"Check"

"Well, looks like everything is ready" said Tucker, zipping cloze duffel bag. He and Sam were making preparations for upcoming trip. True, it's going to be only two days later, but they decided to do it now. Plus, they had nothing better to do.

"Ready for what?", asked voice from the doorway. It was Pamela Manson.

"Mom it's not the time" came reply from annoyed goth girl.

"Really? Then answer me, Samantha, why do I keep hearing about this 'Field Trip'?"

"What about it?"

"You are not going", came blunt answer.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

"Don't take this tone with us, young lady!" said Jeremy Manson, appearing out of nowhere, "We can do it, since we are your parents and you need permission. It's bad enough that you started this 'ghost hunting', but that is atrocious! You are not going and that's final!"

"I'm afraid not"

Pamela and Jeremy turned around to see a tall bald man. GIW. You can recognize them everywhere, with their white clothes and black sunglasses. To some they might look intimidating, but not to Mrs . Manson. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?"

"I'm William Lockwood, commander of Amity Park GIW division. As for how I got in", the man shrugged "door wasn't closed. And I'm saying that our two primary members are allowed. We have already spoken with Foleys"

"And what makes you think, that we will listen to you?" asked Jeremy.

"We are government, we are controlling your taxes", at that Manson Sr. deflated.

The man smirked evilly. _Too easy_.

 **A.N. And here comes one of the assholes of this story. Not so original, but I like it.**


	4. Chapter III: Going down the Rabbit hole

**A.N. I wanted to thank you guys for comments on this story and also mention something. As you know, new year of torture *school* is about to start, so updates wouldn't be so often. Plus I'm currently working on completely original story on my typewriter since the beginning of summer. Anyway, upwards!**

Friday morning

FentonWorks

Third person POV

It was peaceful morning in Amity Park. And quiet. Except FentonWorks where duo of ectologist were working without rest whole night. They made a few last arrangements for their newest creation. At the meantime, on the opposite side of metal doors of Fenton portal people also were preparing.

Last two days Danny was carefully planning. When he told Council about humans, It's members were outraged. Some because they dared to trespass, some because it was damn safari. At first king tried to prevent trip, but when it was proved futile, he tried to find ways how to turn circumstances for good of the Zone. And there is way. GIW foolishly sent their two best agents and leading 'scientists' right into his hands. So he needed to cut out all ways of escape.

Jazz POV

Sam and Tucker spent last night at Fentons. They slept in Danny's former room, which caused my blood boil, which doesn't usually happen. How dare they. But I didn't show it, because they might become suspicious and that is last thing we need. Danny asked me to tag along with group so I could keep him updated about situation. And in case I was discovered, I would be on friendly territory.

Now they all were sitting in the living room, waiting for class to arrive. As appointed hour came, door bell rang. I wasn't surprised about what I saw. Just as Danny predicted, there isn't much people. Only A-listers and Valerie came besides Lancer, since former have parents, who give them everything they wanted. As for Valerie, I am not sure. As much as I now, Mr.Gray doesn't want his daughter to risk her neck. Maybe I should ask her later. I always thought that Val is different. That she is better than other people of her occupation. My thoughts were interrupted by Jack's booming voice:

"Hello kids, I'm Jack Fenton and this is my beautiful wife Maddie. Follow me to our lab"

With that group went down to the basement. I never liked it here. It's always dark, hundreds of chemicals with horrible smell. And ectoplasm. Ectoplasm everywhere. I don't know, how they got it before opening of the portal and honestly I don't want to. I didn't pay attention to their explaining. Now I just get away from this green substance, because, technically, that is someone's blood. (A.N. I always thought that Good Ol' Butch made ectoplasm, so they could show blood without showing it)

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Tucker standing behind me with confused expression.

"I live here," it took all my willpower not to scowl.

"No, I mean why did you come down here?"

"I tag along," the second I said this, Jack appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, how is that possible for him to walk so quiet?

"That's great, Jazzy pants! So you want to be a hunter like your old man, huh?" He said wraping hand around my head. Hell no, no, no. But it's not like I could say 'I'm actually on the side of Ghost King, who just so happened to be my brother', so...

"Um, yeah I do"

"Of course you can go, Jazz!" said Maddie with smile. I'm curious how will they react to the knowledge who is in charge of their 'prey'.

I sat in the back of the 'Fenton bus' as it was oh-so-originally called. Will it kill them to make something without word 'Fenton'? And that's when it became worse. Like I hadn't enough stress, Dash Baxter himself decided to land nearby, starting to flirt with me. It's good thing that Danny isn't here or he would vaporize him with his 'death glare'. And they say I'm overprotective.

And finally we flew inside swirling mass the ghost portal is.

Third person POV

Not so long after metal doors closed behind bus, claws appeared in the basement and second later ripping sound was heard through Fenton household and green hole appeared. Three figures stepped out of it.

The first one was what you can misunderstand as werewolf. He was very tall, around two meters. Also person was covered in black fur with wolfysh head. He was dressed in green sleeveless hoodie. Giant claws were emitting eerie light. His name is Wulf and he was the one to open this gateway.

The other one had green skin and red eyes, covered by black sunglasses. He was wearing white lab coat and green gloves. Instead of legs ghost had spectral tail, which was continuation of his coat. That was Technus, Master of technology, overlord of all things beeping, etcetera, etcetra.

Last person was a young man. He had a little pale skin, his white hair flowed by nonexistent wind. He wore black piece of clothing, silver armor covered his knees and hands. Flaming green crown was on his head and the same green ring with skull was on his finger. Man was also wearing pure white cape with black insides. This person was Phantom. King Phantom.

"Wulf, stay on the lookout, Technus, follow me," were his quick orders. He hoped Jazz turned off detection systems.

After quick look around lab Danny found what he needed.

"Ghost child, you still haven't told me about my part of plan"

"All in due time, Technus," said king typing something on panel.

"We must shut down portal to not let hunters get back. For that we need to remove Ecto-Filtrator." he gestured to the small box on the right side of octagonal construction.

"Why don't just take it off?" asked technology ghost. He may be master of electronics, but ecto-engineering is something beyond him.

"And take down a few blocks? Nah," Danny waved his hand, "At first we need to stop flow of ectoplasm inside of machine, but for that I need you to hack system and unlock it"

Technus grinned. "Behold, Ghost Child, because I, Technus..."

"We don't have a whole day. So would you kindly to hurry up?" interrupted Phantom. Only one person had bigger ego than Technus and that will be Box Ghost. However they both are beyond annoying.

With that being said Master of long speeches flew inside machine. It took him about ten minutes, but in the end he emerged victorious. Danny immediately started procedure of disabling Filtrator. Incredible, how such little thing can be so explosive. Nevertheless, after another few moments small box was in the hands of young monarch. Then small group took their leave.

Wait before Fentons and co. will find out. With portal turned off, they will have only one place to go.

 **A.N. My hands... they are so tired. Anyway, looks like someone got in big trouble.) I have an idea about how group will go through Ghost World. I think they should stay in the bus for the time being. I mean, it's not like there are a lot of roads in the Zone, so how can they travel by feet? What do you think 'bout it?**


	5. Chapter IV: Oops

**A.N. Sam and Tucker don't know that Jazz knows about Danny being Phantom.**

Jazz POV

It was boring. You would think that traveling into another dimension is more entertaining, but there is nothing I haven't seen before. After all, it isn't my first time being here. Danny has shown me the most important parts of his kingdom, such as FarFrozen, Greek Acropolis, where Pandora resides, and many others. Of course, the most beautiful place was capital. It's just unbelievable how so much could be done in such short time. I can tell that he took inspiration in Atlantis. It looked like the legendary city in more than one way.

"...and then I shoved this nerd into locker, pretty cool huh?" Ah, in my thoughts I forgot about Dash who was still sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I answered not really paying attention and staring out of the window.

Jack was still blabbering about ghosts, It's not like he could do anything else right now. Maddie didn't let him drive, Sam and Tucker were on lookout, controlling weaponry. So that's all he can do at moment - tell scary (not really) stories about 'evil spooks'. Looking around, I noticed that people around weren't scared either. To make them afraid, you need something more than some campfire stories, I mean, these are Amity Park people we are talking about, whose lives are in danger most of the time.

And as on cue, red alarm turned on.

"Warning. Warning. Ghost portal deactivated. Please, reinstall Ecto-Filtrator," said robotical voice. Wait a minute, did it just ask us to install Filtrator when we are inside Ghost Zone?

It had a big effect on audience. People immediately started to panic. Some even called for their mommy *cough*Dash*cough*. Lancer was calmer than others, but I wasn't studying psychology for nothing. I could tell he was nervous, but was hiding it pretty well. Finally I heard Sam's shout.

"Quiet! We know the other way out," They do? But where can they...Oh, no.

"What is it Sam?" asked Maddie. Please, not him. Please, not him.

"There is another portal in Wisconsin," Well crap. Of all the places it should be crazy fruitloop's lair.

"Vlad has created his own," Tucker put in.

"That's V-man I know!" exclaimed Jack, "Always has plan-B!"

After GIW got Danny, I expected them to come after Vlad, but they didn't. I thought that's because he just bought their loyalty. Looks like Sam and Tucker haven't even told them! They doomed their best friend on horrible suffering and cheesehead came out without a scratch! I felt how my fists clenched in anger. I took calming breath, then another one, and one more. Thankfully, nobody noticed.

I'm still worried about Danny's plan. Was this course intented or not? I needed to ask him so I went to the bathroom. Fentons built it in the back of the bus, very convenient I should admit. There isn't much I can tell about it, just toilet, nothing more, nothing less. I took out my T.D.H, how Danny called it. It's full name is Trans-Dimensional Headphone. Name speaks for itself. I put it in my ear and turned it on. Immediately, my call was answered.

"Hey Jazz, is everything alright?"

"Well, you made quite a scene here," in response he chuckled.

"So why is this call?"

"Sam and Tucker offered to go to Vlad..."

"...And you wanted to check if it's part of my plan. Yes, Jazz, it is, don't worry. If they want to get to Vlad, they will need to go through Eidolon. And there I will meet them with outstretched hands... Ellie, I'm talking, wait a second... Yes, this is Aunty Jazzy... Yes, she will visit us soon... Well, see ya later, sis"

"Bye, Danny," with that I ended call, flushed toilet to avoid suspicion and opened door.

To see a shocked Valerie.

Valerie POV (Few minutes before)

"So, we are stuck in the dimension full of vengeful specters and our only exit is hundreds miles away?" I asked Sam.

I just knew that something like that would happen. Why not, Tucker already jinxed us. As I told them before, it was a bad idea. I didn't want to go, but there were two reasons which made me change my decision. For one, I needed to keep class safe, even if it's just A-Listers and Mr.Lancer. And...I want to know what happened to Danny. He just dissappeared without trace. Fentons said that he was kidnapped, maybe they are telling the truth. But, their attitude was very strange.

Instead of grieving, they were excited for some reason. Instead of trying to find him, Fentons just continued their researching with bigger enthusiasm. This is not parental attitude. Completely opposite. Something big must have happened that they just ignored the fact that their own son was kidnapped.

"We don't have other choice Val," Sam answered. "I'm not happy about it either, but that's our only option."

I never liked Vlad. Yes, he was my employer one time, but there was always something devious about him. By just looking at Masters you understand that you can't trust this man, that's why I don't work on him anymore. I always felt like a pawn in his unknown game. It was confirmed during Ghost King's invasion, when he gave me a ring, which just so happened to be powerful artifact Pariah was seeking.

Looking back at our passengers I noticed, how angry Jazz seemed. It's odd, she always seemed to be the calmest person around. Then her look changed from anger to worry and she went to the bathroom. I know, it's invasion into privacy, but I was just curious.

I heard faint beeping sound, like that of the phone when you call someone. But it doesn't make sense, who can she call from here, it's not like...

"You made quite a scene here," I heard Jazz saying. What does that mean? I felt my eyes widen. That means Jazz knew what's going to happen. And she knows who has done that. I started to listen more closely.

"Sam and Tucker offered to go to Vlad..." she said, abruptly stopping, like she was interrupted. Then she chuckled for some time, what's so funny? Then Jazz said something, which caused my mind to overload.

"Bye, Danny"

Danny? She... she knows, she knows where he is. But that will mean that he is still alive! I knew it! My guess was right, Danny is still somewhere, and if he can respond to the call, somewhere safe. But where is this 'somewhere'? Why didn't he return? Wait, Jazz said 'You made quite a scene'. That means...Danny was the one to cause this. Why? To put us in danger? But Danny will never do something like that, so what is his reason? I must ask Jazz, and she will not escape without answers.

And at this moment she opened the door and saw me.


	6. Chapter V: Answers, History and Pirates

**A.N. Here is next chapie, dear readers. I wanted to say, that I have planned this story ahead, also I have ideas for more fics, but let's not hurry up the train. Upwards!**

Valerie POV

Jazz looked at me in shock and fear. I could tell she was nervous.

"Oh, Valerie...how long were you standing here?" She asked.

"Long enough," I answered, crossing my hands.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Jazz whisper-yelled.

"Wasn't planning to, but I want answers"

"I...Ugh...Look, Val, I can't tell you here, not with them nearby," she said, sending baleful glare towards Fentons.

"Why such hostility towards them?"

"Why?! You don't know what they have done," Jazz answered with sad look, "What they have done with Danny." My eyes widened.

"What happened?"

She just walked back to her seat after quiet 'later'. I just stood there dumbfounded. What the hell is going on? So that's why no one cared about Danny's disappearance? Because his parents did something to him? That's so horrible, I wanted to tell Sam and Tucker about it, but something stopped me. Jazz asked me to stay quiet, plus this two also avoided this topic as much as possible. Does that mean that they knew about it and didn't do anything to stop this?

But why? Why all of that? What Danny has done so everyone turned their backs and did something bad to him? Ugh! Jazz didn't answer me, she just created more questions! But she said that I will get answers, so I will be waiting.

Third person POV

After entering portal the group of students was amazed by how unusual Ghost Zone looked. Green and purple sky was a sight to behold. There was also giant black hole in the...bottom...it's hard to describe The Pit. When you look there, it feels like you are looking into nothing, which creates feeling of emptiness inside of you. That's why it became the highest form of punishment in the Zone. Guards put on you ectoranium handcuffs and drop you there for the rest of eternity.

Of course, not so many people have done so much horrible things to deserve that. Even Pariah Dark was just locked inside Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Last time this sentence was given long before that. But there were also the innocents. Poor souls, who didn't do anything to deserve such punishment. These were people who Pariah or his father before him didn't like or suspected in rebellion. But even repressions didn't save Adalhard Dark from death.

That was the reason Pariah created Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, to make people fear him. And it worked for the time being. His subjects lost their courage to fight against tyrant.

Ghost Zone had own nobility rules. In fact, ghosts' society was split in two groups. 'True' ghosts, the ones who are formed in the Ghost World and never were humans, and 'Earthlings', the ones who are in fact souls of deceased people. The first group had all respect, was considered nobility and was above Earthlings. Not so hard to guess, which side either group took.

But you can't rely only on fear, because it is unpredictable. If someone will find a little flaw, a weakness, a tool to crush it, then fear will go away, like darkness after lighting a candle.

There were people who never gave up, who continued to struggle against Mad King. And that were Order of Ancients' members. It was group of powerful ghosts, together powerful enough to fight with Pariah. Order had thirteen members, most of them are sadly forgotten by different reasons. The ones who are still known are either still living, like Pandora and Frostbite, or are very well known, like Eidolon, the Leader of the order and rebellion in general. Little did he know, that thousands of years later, the new king will build a capital named after him.

However Pariah didn't know about order. One year before his fall, Dark came to Clockwork and demanded to know, what will be his demise. For that Clockwork answered in his criptical manner, "Your last battle will be against a child, who doesn't belong to any of two worlds". So Pariah didn't look where he should, trying to solve this riddle.

And when the hour came, one of the greatest battles in Ghost Zone history occurred. A lot of ectoplasm was shed in this fight, but in the end, justice has prevailed. The Ancients have locked King in the Sarcophagus with the help of powerful artifact, created by Eidolon - Reality Gauntlet. Sadly, the leader of rebellion has died in this battle. Pariah was gone and his place took Council of Observants, beings, created by Alexios, the youngest member, who now has a title of The High Inquisitor, who completes role of Head Judge.

With Group

Excitement was already gone. Because they don't see anything, besides floating rocks. Having nothing better to do, jocks started play with ball, which was brought by Kwan. Nevermind that they might break something. Nearby, Paulina and her pack were talking about her 'precious ghost boy', well, Paulina was talking and others were just nodding.

At the meantime, the organizators of this trip were on the lookout. It was quiet around here, too quiet for their liking. Maybe because they were coming closer to The Keep, from which ghosts prefered to stay away. Worst of all, they can't return without some catches.

Suddenly ghost detector turned on. Hunters immediately came closer to have a good look at it. It showed about twenty 4-level ghosts and one 7-level. With no doubt that guy was in charge, seeing that he is more powerful than the others. Not easy-to-deal-with bunch, but they can beat them, after all they have armored machine in their disposal. Somehow, hunters forgot that there are civilians aboard.

Finally, ghosts appeared and passengers' jaws dropped at what they saw. It was a giant floating ship, near which Youngblood's pales in comparison. It looked very old, with rotten planks falling apart and torn green sails. Its' bottom was covered in glowing seaweed. On the top of the ship was unmistakable flag - absolutely black with skull and bones.

Fentons prepared to shoot, but pirates were first and sound of firing cannons filled the air. Then the world went black.

Third person POV

"Wakey, wakey, land rats!" boomed loud voice and everyone jolted up awake. Except for Jack, his snoring was much louder.

In the doorway standed, no, floated man in his mid-fourties. He had green skin and green eyes with black pupils . The man was wearing triangle hat and green coat with golden belt. He also had pretty impressive beard. (A.N. Who will guess, where I took his appearance from will get internet cookie :) )

"Who are you, ghost?" asked Maddie, spitting last word like it was covered in venom. But at least it woke up Jack. He always wakes up after this word. The man grinned.

"I'm glad you asked, mevrouw. My name is Davy Jones and you are on my beautiful ship Flying Dutchman!" Everyone around was shocked, they thought that Flying Dutchman was a myth, a legend, but here was Davy Jones, standing in front of them. Of course, Maddie had something to say.

"Beautiful? It's just pile of junk," immediately Jones' face darkened. Then...well...

"HOW DARE YOU CALL IT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" He started to shout, making inanimate stuff arond float in the air, "FOR THIS WORDS I CAN MAKE YOU CLEAN IT UP BY YOURSELVES WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR NAILS!" At this certain latina gasped, "OR BETTER YET, JUST DROP YOU INTO THE PIT FOR ALL I CARE!" After his rant ghostly captain calmed down. Then his eyes fell on Jazz. And she didn't like it in the slightest.

Young adult knew, who Davy Jones is. Not so surprisingly, he is a pirate. Danny told her about him. This guy is the most wanted criminal in the Zone. And it's damn hard to catch him, because his ship can become invisible by itself, completely undetectable. Jones and his crew were attacking unsuspecting ghosts, appearing out of nowhere. However, they never dare to approach to any of the big realms.

"Oi, oi, oi, look who do we have here?" Said captain, grabbing her chin. Jazz would have punched the man, but her hands were tied behind her back.

"Hands off from my daughter, you scum!" Shouted Maddie. Seriously, this woman doesn't know when to shut up. Thankfully, this time pirate just roared with laughter instead of doing something drastical.

"Ow, my dear...What's your name? Nah, nevermind. You must be really stupid to order me around on my ship, where I'm Neptune in the flesh, or ectoplasm. Whatever."

"Can you please tell what do you want from us?" Asked Mr.Lancer.

"Finally the man with manners. Well, my overweight friend, I was interested in your little transport. You don't see this around here much. But Matthew, this son of a gun, shot it from cannon! To avoid deserved punishment, he brought you here. I thought it's just waste of time, however now..." Jones looked at Jazz, "...now we just got a jackpot".

"So what do you get from capturing four greatest ghost hunters?" Way to be an idiot, Jack.

"I wasn't talking about you. I meant Lady Jasmine here," smirked pirate. At this everyone's eyes widened.

"La..lady?" Asked Sam.

"Nope, I'm just being polite," at this Jazz sighed in comfort. Davy Jones may be a pirate, but pirates have own codex. Plus, despite his antipathy towards Phantom, Jones respects him as rival and wouldn't tell anything important to humans.

"But why is she so important?"

"Well, certain person will pay a lot of money for her. Anyways, I will be upstairs. If you need me, don't shout, I wouldn't come either way," with that green pirate floated out of the room. For some time it was quiet, then...

"Jazz Fenton, you will answer me now and answer truthfully," started matriarch of Fenton family, "Who is this 'certain person'?"

"Why are you so interested all of the sudden?" Jazz' answer startled everyone. Never before she talked with someone in such manner.

"Because we care about you, sweetie. And if there is someone after you then..." Something snapped in younger woman's head.

"Like you cared about Danny?" She asked deadly calm. Huntress' eyes widened before narrowing into glare.

"Jasmine when we are getting out..."

"You want to get out?" Interrupted Jazz. Standing up. With free hands.

"H-how did you do that?" Asked Tucker.

In response Jazz showed shining dagger. It was made by Danny after he mastered powers of his core. His core is cold. And using his newest ability, Danny created it from ice and insisted that she must carry this dagger with her in case of emergency. Speaking off, Jazz needs to get to her headphone, so she can call her brother. But before that she must befree the others. Which was done in a few minutes.

"Alright, now we need a plan," Jazz said. Then she understood that she can't tell them about communicator.

"What to think about it? We just grab our weapons and show this spooks who is boss around here!" Exclaimed Jack. Jazz almost scoffed at the idiocy of this idea. Wait, that might work. Not in the way everyone expected, though.

"Alright, let's do it"

"You stay here with students, Jazz"

"What?! Why?"

"Let the professionals handle it," and that being said, hunters left the prison, phasing through door leaving enraged woman to her inner tantrum.

"How the hell did they do that?"

"In the Ghost Zone you can go through solid objects, like ghosts in our world"

After some time shots were heard. Jazz took this as a clue to go. 'Hunters' became wonderful distraction. Now to the real job.

"Mrs.Fenton, where are you going?" Asked Lancer

"This idiots will kill themselves. I know how to get help"

After Jazz went out of the room, she started to search for the place, where weapons were hidden. It didn't take long. However, Jazz was greeted by Valerie, who was smirking.

"I knew, that you would come eventually. What's the real plan?"

"We need to call for help. I need my headphones for that," answered Jazz, shaking out of her stupor. Valerie helped to turn upside down every box and desk, until she saw small black and white device "Found it!" She exclaimed and gave communicator to Jazz, who turned it on.

"Jazz! Thank Ancients, are you alright? You haven't responded!" Danny shouted from the other side.

"I'm fine, Danny, but we are currently on Davy Jones' ship," and here we go.

"WHAT?! I'm coming as fast as possible. Keep the communicator intact, so I could track you. And please, be safe Jazz"

"Don't worry, I will. Bye, Danny, " with that Jazz turned off the communicator.

"So what did he say?" Asked Valerie.

"We must not let Jones get away, you should help the others" answered Jazz, picking up silver bracelet.

At the meantime, things weren't doing well for hunters. After taking weapons they jumped outside guns blazing. And it didn't go as expected. Yes, Jones' crew was not so hard to beat, however every time they shot any of them, they just repaired themselves. So it was like they were fighting an army. They were running out of ecto-cartridges, which powered up their weaponry. And of course, there was captain himself. He was fighting damn well, especially for five hundred years old. And Davy wasn't even using anything besides his sword. He has yet to show his powers.

But captain wasn't angry. No, he was downright pissed. How dare this weak humans attack him? Him, the most legendary pirate in both worlds! They are going to pay for this. Dearly. However, he didn't see...

"Hey, greenbeard!" Oh, here she is.

"Oi, mates, look who decided to join our party," laughed Jones, "what can you do, lad, stab me with this little dagger of yours?"

The second he said this, Jazz pressed button on her bracelet. Immediately it expanded into piece of silver armor. It was an Ecto-armor. Danny and Skulker put some powerful toys in it. Firstly, it was equipped with powerful blaster (which can harm humans) in one hand, and blade in the other. In the Ghost Zone costume had an advantage, it was powered by ectoplasm in the air. In three words: You are screwed.

"Ah, worthy opponent, at last!"

And with that the captain of cursed ship and princess of the Ghost Zone crossed their blades.

Jones made first swing, which was blocked. Jazz tried to counterattack, pushing him back, but the man dodged. He then managed to hit her, but sword just hit the metal surface of armor. Immediately his opponent took advantage to punch him with other hand. Hard. Jones stumbled, but quickly regained his position. Now he sees that sword wouldn't make a single scratch, so captain threw an ectoblast towards Jazz, which she dodged, then another one, and another, until was hit by one himself.

The rest of the group was still fighting the crew, but their eyes were glued to the duel. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. They never knew that Jazz can fight like that, and what about this suit? They sure didn't make it, but it looks like Fenton Peeler. Little did they know, that she was training along with Danny during last year. So she knows what fighting is like.

Now Davy Jones was mad. And he did something what no one expected pirate to do. He started to breathe fire. Giant streams of green fire were sent everywhere. Jazz had hard time trying to avoid it, and was hit a few times. But it was merely a distraction. Jones used this to get closer and pinned her to the floor, exposing the weakness - the viewing glass. Screw everything, HE IS GOING TO KILL THIS BRAT! He made a strike with his sword, but Jazz rolled out of the way in the last moment and shot a blast, thereby sending Jones into mast, snapping it. Some of the crew members dissappeared, because they existed only because of captain's power, which he was losing right now.

Ghostly pirate has gotten up and launched himself into Jazz, charging ectoblast. In response she shot with one of her own. When two rays collided it caused a mini explosion , which sent both fighters flying. They got up with huge effort.

"Well, I will admit, you are hard nut to crack," Jones chuckled, which caused him a lot of pain, "I surrender", he raised his hands, shocking everyone, "I always knew that there are ghosts more powerful than me, however for centuries I hoped for a battle with a human who will be able to cause me so much damage. I surrender, but on one condition"

"And that will be?" asked Jazz

"We both know that there are already people, who are coming here to arrest me. My condition is that you let me be taken by them, not by this excuses for warriors," this comment caused 'hunters' to steam in anger.

"Jazz, don't do it, you know that you can't trust..." Maddie shouted.

"Deal" Jazz said, she could see that Jones will honor his word. Immediately, the crew dissapeared. However look of horror on others' faces was priceless, too sad she didn't have camera. Using ghost catching device, implanted into costume, Jazz sucked the pirate inside, before turning off The Armor.

"Great Gatsby!" Everyone heard Mr. Lancer, who else swears with book names? Students were near him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jazz, cuts and bruises were all around here face.

"Well, Mr. Baxter wanted to see the fight and others followed. So I came with them"

"There is something I'm curious about," said Maddie. Oh, crap, here it comes, "How did you know how to fight?!" She yelled.

"I learned" was Jazz' curt answer.

"And what about this armor? It was so powerful!" Sam demanded to know.

"Why, thank you, Sammy, this words warm my core"

The group turned around and saw a person, who they thought they would never see again.

 **A.N. Nooo, cliffhanger, I'm devil in the flesh. I'm really proud of this chapter. Write what do you think about it. Plus it's also the biggest one so far.**


	7. Chapter VI: Meeting the king

Third person POV

Danny Phantom. Ghost boy, former protector of Amity Park, the main menace of the same city, stood in front of them. But he looked different. He wore his 'royal' attire, however without his crown and ring.

On his face was a huge scar across his left eye, the Fentons remembering how they gave him this reminder. To test his healing abilities they damaged it, and not only his eye. 'That's for the good of humankind' they said. Scientists wanted to give this ability to humans. Nevermind that for that they just needed to dissect their son. Of course for them, there wasn't their youngest child in front of them. It was a ghost, just some ectoplasmical impurity. Their boy died long ago. Not that they could call him theirs anyway.

Now, Phantom was floating in the air, sitting cross-legged on a nonexistent chair, and grinning widely. Why shouldn't he? The expression of shock on their faces was unforgettable. Luckily, he brought a camera, and flash of light immediately shook hunters out of their stupor. They took out the weapons and opened fire. Forgetting, that they were almost out of ammo. Green beams came out from the gray blasters.

But it was proved futile. The moment rays hit him, they just bounced like he was made of glass. Phantom smirked and in one wave of his hand snatched the weapons from the hunters' arms with his telekinesis. They yelped in surprise.

"H-how?!" Stuttered Sam with wide eyes.

"How what?" Asked Danny, playing dumb.

"YOU WERE VAPORIZED! WE SAW IT WITH OUR OWN EYES!" Yelled Maddie. Valerie and rest of the group was shocked by that statement.

"Ow, that," he shrugged, "You should know by now that it's damn hard to kill this guy," Danny pointed at himself and laughed, which caused the hunters to glare.

"You have not answered our question," growled Sam. She may be hotheaded, but she knew that going against Phantom without weapons is stupid. And he knew that as well.

"Ah, ah, ah, questions after the trip"

"What?" Hunters asked dumbfounded.

"Guards!" Immediately a squad of similar green skinned policemen appeared. Students jumped in fright, which caused Danny to look at them. He apologetically smiled.

"Don't worry, guys, they wouldn't do anything harmful to you, right?" He turned to the guards and they nodded.

"However," Phantom looked back at the hunters, "handcuff them."

"What makes you think we will allow that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"No one asked your allowance" The ghost grinned, and then the hunters were suddenly grabbed from behind and handcuffed in one swift motion. Guards sure got better. Still, they weren't able to do that to Maddie, she wasn't black belt for nothing. The huntress took down a few, before Danny groaned loudly in annoyance. He shot her from behind, knocking her unconscious. Revenge is sweet, he thought. Then he sighed.

"Someone carry Mrs. Jumpsuit into the carriage. Others follow me"

"Wait!" Shouted Jazz.

"What is it, Jazz?" Danny asked. People around, besides ghosts and three of four conscious hunters, were taken aback by this statement. Phantom's voice wasn't authorative or joking, it wasn't even how he used to speak with Amity Park's citizens, it showed the care he felt for his sister. They didn't know that last detail, of course. Jazz took off her bracelet.

"Jones is inside," the young woman said as she gave this weapon to her brother, much to the ever growing horror of hunters. In response Danny whistled.

"Wow, looks like this trainings were helpful. Once again Dad was right," Sam and Tucker looked at each other, confused, did he just say 'Dad'? They glanced at Jack, who wore even more confused face. 'He must stop pretending' the eldest Fenton thought.

Valerie in the meantime tried to process all the information. One, Phantom should be dead, but somehow, he isn't. Two, he and Jazz know each other. And, finally, the Ghost boy has a father. She never actually thought about Phantom having a family. What were his parents like? Did he have any siblings? Or maybe other relatives?

"Hey, Danny" Jazz whispered to him. After he turned to her, she said something no one besides them heard. Phantom's eyes widened, before he smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Higgs, let Miss Gray go," was his order. Valerie was shocked about such a development, and just stood there with her hands free. Then she noticed that her former enemy number one came closer.

"Look, Val,"he started to talk, " I know, we didn't have the best past and a lot of things were said and done, which we both regretted. I will understand, if you still blame me for ruining your life, but Jazz said that you can be trusted. And even if I still have some trusting issues after... That... I will give you a chance, so, please, don't ruin my trust towards you"

"Oh, okay," was her only reply. Phantom nodded with a smile. "Okay, guys, it's our time to leave before the ship vanishes," he shouted.

With that he led the group to his carriage, after they were carried to the ground. It was big enough to fit everyone inside. The carriage was black and green. On the inside it was filled with comfy chairs and other furniture, like table and... A mini fridge? But the most interesting part was the horses. They were absolutely black, with empty holes instead of eyes. On their backs were giant bone wings.

For some time the road was quiet. Everyone was minding their own business, like the hunters glaring at Danny, or how he looked out of the window, purposely ignoring them. Then people became too curious about what was going on. Lancer became the first one to ask the question.

"Uh, Mr. Phantom," Danny turned to him, showing that he was listening, "We were wondering, can you tell us where are we going?"

"Well, we are going to stay at my place, there is plenty of rooms to stay for all of you," at that the A-Listers perked up. Were they really going to visit their hero's home? To be honest, the hunters and Valerie were curious as well.

"And then?" Asked Tucker.

"Then? Then we will part ways," Danny answered, smiling mysteriously. And people around felt shivers going down their spines.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Phantom?"

"I mean that I will feed you, give you a place to sleep and then show you your way back. But they," he pointed at his opponents, "are going to stay here," their eyes widened.

"They, Mr. Lancer, will be thrown in the deepest corner of our prison for all the things they committed," this only caused Sam to huff.

"Like that is going to happen," Danny looked at her funny.

"You are handcuffed and weaponless, but you still think that you can get out?"

"Yeah? And how are you going to 'lead them out'? Go to Vlad?" At that he roared with laughter.

"Why should I go to fruitloop, if I have my own portal, hmm?"

"Wh-what?!" Jack shouted.

"I have my own portal to the human world. It's not like you should care"

"Mr. Phantom," Lancer caught the ghost's attention, "I know that I'm not in the right position to ask you for anything, but Ms. Manson, Ms. Gray and Mr. Foley are my responsibility and I shouldn't let something happen to them," Phantom smiled sadly.

"I always knew there was something about you that I like, Mr. Lancer. I understand you, don't worry about Valerie, she can leave. However my position is still the same about others," with that Danny came to the mini fridge and took out of there a bottle of... Champagne?

"Take this as my apology gift," he said, pouring something red into his wine glass.

"What is this stuff?" Dash asked pointing on slightly glowing liquid.

"Ah, this? This is glowberry wine," everyone's eyes widened.

"Mr. Phantom, are you of age yet?"

"Nope. Don't worry, this drink is harmless to ghosts. However I don't recommend you to try it," answered Danny as he took one sip from his glass.

"Why?" Phantom grinned.

"We once had a party here. And Jazz decided to taste this. One sip and she was drunk as a skunk," he laughed when Jazz blushed from embarrassment. Some people snickered at her misfortune.

"You seem very close to Jasmine, Mr. Phantom, why is it so?"

"I prefer to not answer personal questions"

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop, Danny looked out and said "We are here". And when people walked out of the transport, they were shocked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present you Eidolon," Phantom turned around and opened arms wide, "the capital of the Ghost Zone."

 **A.N. Hey guys, I'm here again! Don't worry, there will be another talk with Fentons, Sam and Tucker. When they are in the cell. Alone. And I wanted to thank user Axel's Lullaby for agrreing to be my beta reader. You are awesome.**


	8. Chapter Vll: The Talk

Valerie POV

It was probably the most incredible thing I had ever seen. Well, I had never been in a megapolis before. Who knew, that I would ever see one, going on this trip, and in Ghost Zone of all places! Interestingly, the Fentons thought that ghosts couldn't build even a normal village, looks like they were wrong. And what a place it was! I saw photos of some big cities, but they just paled in comparison with this. The Capital was organized perfectly, from what I could tell.

I looked at the others, who had the same shocked looks as I did.

"Alright, guys, we should get going, if we want to get to my place by dinner," declared Phantom.

"Then why haven't we used a carriage?" Sam asked.

"Transport doesn't go inside city limits, unless there is an emergency, and besides," he shrugged, "you could use a little walk".

I wasn't against it, I wanted to see more of this place. However, Paulina just needed to open her mouth.

"But it will ruin my feet!" She whined.

"Well, you should have thought about it before you put these high heels on," Phantom made a remark, which I agreed on. Wow, I'm agreeing with the Ghost Boy. That feels weird.

We started to walk through city's streets. It looked so...normal. Kids playing on the streets, adults hurrying somewhere. The road was split in two big parts with a river between them. As we came further, I noticed changes around. We started from the places, which reminded me of my home, with all these small apartments around. Then we saw some entertainment places. Cinemas, theaters, I even saw an amusement park not so long away.

Citizens all had curious looks on their faces, which narrowed when they saw Sam, Tucker and Mr. Fenton. Mrs. Fenton was still unconscious and was carried by one of the guards. Wait a minute...

"Hey, Phantom," I called him and he turned around.

"What is it?"

"I have a question. Why do these policemen follow your orders?"

"That's because of my... newest occupation. You will find out soon enough. We are already here"

I don't know how many times I was shocked during this trip, but it was another one. We stood in front of the huge black palace. There was that unusual symbol, which looked like a green shooting star. When I looked at Phantom, I finally noticed that he had the same one on his cape. He also lacked that 'DP' emblem on his chest. Change of style?

"And here it comes. Say the last goodbyes to our beloved hunters, before they are thrown into prison," he said before guards carried them somewhere. I couldn't help but flinch at the glare Sam was giving me. If looks could kill, I would drop dead on the ground.

Phantom led us to a big room. From the looks of it, I guessed it was a living room. In the center was big half circle sofa with a giant TV in front of it. There were some armchairs and bookshelves. Hung on the walls were some pictures, a few of them rather odd, why did he need a Wright brothers' photo? Our amazement was interrupted by a fake cough.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon and you will be called. You are free to do what you want until then, but..." Phantom's eyes glowed brighter, "If a door is locked, it's locked for a reason. See ya," and with that he dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. Just how many tricks had he learned?

Third person POV

Dungeons

It was cold down here. When someone said 'dungeon' that's what you'd imagine. It was dark, damp and lonely. And it just so happened to be under the royal palace. It was also a place, where hunters were currently residing. Their cell wasn't big, only things it had were two planks, hanging on rusty chains. Hunters tried to get out, but Danny had humanproofed the walls. So they were quiet, until Maddie started to stir.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked groggily, looking around.

"In short, you were knocked out by Phantom, Valerie and Jazz are traitors, and we are currently in the prison under his palace," said Tucker.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Jazz was working for him all this time, and Valerie preferred to side with that spook, when we were caught," Jack answered sadly, looking down at the floor.

"What's going on with them?" Maddie muttered, thinking about different theories, starting with overshadowing and ending with brainwashing.

"The better question is, what's going on with you," they heard a very familiar voice. Only now, weaponless, Sam and Tucker noticed what Phantom's voice sounded like. It belonged to the man, who was haunting their nightmares for the long time. And they only now noticed his fiery ponytail.

"What do you want, ghost?" Maddie spat.

"To talk," was his simple answer as he sat on ice chair he created, which caused the hunters' eyes to widen for a second at this display, before they narrowed again.

"There is nothing to talk about," Sam said.

"Completely, opposite, Sammy. When I'm not the one behind bars, we can discuss about many things," Phantom said with fanged smile, Sam and Tucker paled, while Fentons didn't notice the sharp teeth. Then he continued, "For example, what in the name of the Ancients are doing in my home?"

"You invade our world everyday, what makes you think we can't do the same?" Jack asked.

"Don't avoid my question, Jack Fenton," Phantom said in demanding manner. It created yet another confusion.

"What, aren't you going to pretend that you are our son anymore?" Maddie asked. In response he laughed.

"Nope, because I understood that you are pretty shitty parents," at this the Fentons glared as much as possible, which caused the ghost to smirk.

"Oh, no, 'Death glare'!" He cried in mocking fear, "Unlike you, however," Phantom shot beams from his eyes, missing Maddie by inch, "my glare can kill"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WE ARE BAD PARENTS, YOU SCUM?!" Mrs. Fenton started to shout, becoming red in anger. Jack just continued to glare.

"So, you are trying to say, that you aren't neglectful idiots, hmm? Then answer me this, what's your son's favorite color?" Fentons just stood there, deep in thought.

"Alright, let's try something easier. When is his birthday?" They stayed quiet. Phantom shook his head.

"So, you don't know even that. Such a good parenting we have here. And should I remind you, that because of you all your 'son'," he made air quotes, "is HALF-DEAD! WHAT KIND OF MORONS YOU SHOULD BE TO PUT THE ON BUTTON INSIDE OF THE MACHINE, WHICH CAN KILL YOU?!" Danny yelled at the end, his hair starting to flow. He took some calming breathes.

"Since the moment I was born, you were absent from my life. Jazz was the one who taught me how to walk, how to talk, the one who fed and dressed me up. And what were you doing all this time? You were spending time in your stinking lab, completely ignoring me. And if you did, it was only: 'Jazz never was a disappointment', 'Why can't you be like Jazz?'," The Fentons looked at each other sadly, because everything he was saying was the truth. Sam and Tucker were also surprised because Danny had never shared this information with them.

"But then your obsession with ghosts came too far. You started to experiment on me, when I told you. After I escaped from this hellhole, I wanted only one thing. To make you suffer the same way as I did. And now you are here. Completely helpless," he smiled,"And the funniest thing is that you are the ones who built this trap. I just needed to close it," at that Danny took out a very familiar box. The Ecto-Filtrator.

"It was YOU?!" Sam shouted.

"Indeed, and it was damn easy," he smirked.

"And what are you going to do now?" Asked Tucker fearfully.

"Well, you are going to the Court. There we will decide what to do with you. And believe me, you ain't gonna like it," then something started to ring. Phantom looked at the clock, hanging on the wall. "Hm, diner time! I am going to take my leave now". But in the doorway he stopped and said, "And let it be a lesson to you all, never mess with King of Ghosts"


	9. Chapter VIII: Dinner

Third person POV

It wasn't easy. Seriously, when you are trying to look for a bunch of curious teenagers, it might prove itself difficult. Jazz learned this the hard way. Everyone tried to get out to look around, after all, Phantom didn't mention that they weren't allowed to get out of the room. The young woman knew where Danny went, she just hoped that he wouldn't do anything that he would regret later.

"Hey, look at this!" She heard Dash say. He was currently watching TV. Jazz didn't know how Danny managed to connect it with the human world's network. Ghosts had a few own channels, but it was a long way.

"What is it, dude?" Kwan asked, sitting nearby.

"Look at his favorite channels! They are for babies!" Baxter exclaimed. It caused Jazz to chuckle, little did he know whose these favorites were.

"Seriously? Wow, that's weird," Kwan said. Jazz started to laugh wholeheartedly and caused everyone to look at her.

"Eh, Jazz, why do you laugh?" Valerie asked.

"That's because it's not his favorite channels," she said smiling softly.

"Then who-..."

"AUNTY!" They heard a young voice, before Jazz was knocked down by a white and black blur. When the guests saw what it was, they were shocked. There was a little girl, about four or five years old. Everyone was taken aback by how much she looked like Phantom. The girl had the same pure white hair with a ponytail, pale skin and glowing neon green eyes. She was dressed in a black and white dress and was jumping in joy. On her aunt's stomach.

"Ellie...please...you are going to break something," Jazz managed to say. The little princess got up immediately, and hugged her aunt, who got on her feet.

"Ms.Fenton, why did this girl call you 'aunt'?" Asked Lancer, still surprised.

"Aunty, who are they?" Ellie asked cutely.

"This are people who accidentally got stuck in the Zone. Answering your question, Mr.Lancer, do you remember what you asked about Phantom in the carriage? The answer is he and I are like siblings. So, Ellie calls me an aunt," The others' eyes widened.

"B-but that would mean..." Valerie started.

"She is Phantom's daughter," Dash finished. Everyone had an enlightening moments. At this conclusion, Paulina went to the corner and started crying.

Valerie felt guilt wash over her by just looking at this little girl. Why shouldn't she? Valerie had tried to kill this child's father. What if she had succeeded one day? The huntress would leave her growing up without him. And what about her mother? Did she even have a mother? Ellie could've become an orphan. Plus, she reminded Valerie of her own family. She had grown up with her dad only. She couldn't imagine losing him.

"So, Ellie, what are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, Daddy said it's time to eat! C'mon we gonna be late!" She exclaimed and started dragging her aunt behind her. She may have been young, but no one cancelled her inhuman strength. Others followed the way.

The dining room was big. It was decorated in 'winter cottage' style. Wooden walls and floor, a stone fireplace in the corner with green fire. There were animals' heads on the walls, and some pictures. In the middle of the room was a big table with silverware and lightened candles. On the main seat was the owner of the place. Phantom sat on a big chair, reading some newspaper, creating a mature feeling around him. But it disappeared instantly when his young daughter appeared.

"Daddy! Aunty is 'ere!" Ellie shouted, running to him. Danny chuckled and ruffled her hair. He just loved his baby girl. After that everyone sat down on the chairs.

"Good appetite everyone, I recommend you to try the fried duck, Erwin makes the best one," with that people started eating. He wasn't lying, the food was delicious. Cooking was Erwin's obsession. Danny offered this job to the Lunch Lady at first, but she offered Erwin's candidature. Needless to say, he wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Daddy," Ellie said.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Is mommy comin'?" Danny blushed bright green at this.

"Ellie! She is just my girlfriend!" he shouted embarrassed. His daughter often called Ember 'mommy' seeing that they spent a lot of time with each other. Luckily, she didn't do it with Ember present. Jazz snickered at her little revenge. She was the one who advised her niece to ask this. Danny noticed that and glared playfully. Then Mr. Lancer remembered something.

"Mr. Phantom, you said that you are underage"

"So?" Asked Danny, clueless as ever.

"Then how do you have a daughter?" Phantom gulped quietly.

"I'm underage by ghosts' standards. As for Ellie," he started rubbing the back of his head,"It's a long story"

"How old are you exactly then?" Dash asked, chewing chicken's leg. Phantom smiled mysteriously.

"Have you seen Wright brothers' photo?" At their confused nods he continued,"It was me who made their plane fly. I'm even on the picture, just invisible," everyone was shocked at this information. The 'Ghost boy' was actually more than a hundred years old! Technically, it wasn't a full lie. Danny was there, when Plasmius stole Infi-Map.

It was an ancient and powerful artifact. All you needed was just to name a place or time, where you wanted to go, and the Map would transport you there. Phantom and Ember chased his arch-nemesis through time and space. They were present during the Great Fire of Rome, visited ancient China. Ember was almost burned on the stake during the Salem witch trials. It was that day that Danny met with Blood Blossoms, flowers causing extreme harm to ghosts. Ironically, it was John Fenton-Nightingale, his ancestor, who almost killed them.

Vlad had planned on destroying the first plane, so humanity wouldn't be so advanced and he would become the ruler of the world. But in the end, as usual, Danny won, and the Map was returned under the guardianship of the people of the Far Frozen.

"But, who is her mother then?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, it's one complicated question," people heard a deep voice and turned to its source.

In the doorway floated a person in a purple cloak, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, with blue skin and red pupiless eyes. He had a black scar over his eye. In his hand he carried a staff with clocks at the top. It was Clockwork, the Master of Time himself. Ellie's eyes lit up in joy at his sight.

"Grandpa!" She shouted and ran to the cloaked person, giving him a hug. He smiled softly at his granddaughter. Of course, Clockwork knew long before, that he would be father and grandfather, but it was one thing seeing it on his screens and completely other to feel it in person. He was known as a person who didn't get attached to anyone. People came, people lived, people died, it was the rule of life, or afterlife for that matter.

However, young Phantom was different. It was unimaginable, how the boy with such strong morals could become a horrible monster, because of a single mistake. He didn't want to kill this child, despite what the Observants ordered. So, Clockwork cheated, he showed Danny the path he was walking and prevented it. And after some time, the Time Master became a father figure to this boy. It tore him from the inside, that he couldn't have saved him from torture sooner, but it was for the good of everyone in the end.

"Hello, Little One, I see you are doing well," Clockwork chuckled as he changed into his elder form, with wrinkles and a long white beard, which surprised the guests.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Asked Danny. Well, Clockwork wasn't what the visitors were expecting. To be honest, they didn't know what to think about such a development.

"Everything is as it should be," his father answered, smirking slightly. He knew that the young king hated this answer, "You know, why I'm here, I suppose," He changed into toddler form. It was strange seeing someone looking so young with such a voice.

"You should be present at the Observants' Court, I know. It's going to be the case of the century," answered Danny.

"What do you mean, Mr. Phantom?" Lancer asked as Clockwork and Ellie sat at the table

"We have our laws, Mr. Lancer and the organizers of this foolish trip broke enough of them"

"H-how do you know my name?" The Time Master responded with his favorite phrase.

"I know everything...And yes, Mr. Baxter, I know. You ate at the Nasty Burger yesterday for lunch," Dash's eyes widened, Clockwork answered the question he hadn't even asked yet.

"I know your names, however you do not know mine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time," at that everyone's eyes widened,"I see past, present and future, all different possibilities, all different outcomes"

"Grandpa, you sayin' the same thing to all new guests," Ellie said. Huh, she had a point. Clockwork chuckled.

"One more thing. Ms. Gray, the dog wasn't Daniel's at the moment," before anyone could say anything, the doors opened wide and unaware people jumped in fright at what they saw. There was a giant hound, it had green fur and red eyes. On it's neck was a spiked collar. Valerie recognized this creature easily. It was the same beast, which ruined her life. She clenched her fists. Danny got up and came straight to it.

"Cujo, down," he said and at his command, to the guests astonishment, itturned into a little puppy and barked happily.

"Ellie, can you take care of him for some time?"

"Okey-dokey," she got up, picked up the pet and came out of the room. Danny saw Valerie's angry gaze.

"Look, Val, let me explain," he said holding up his hand.

"You better do it fast," she growled.

"As Dad just said, Cujo wasn't mine at that time. He is the ghost of a guard dog from Axiom Labs. Its directors decided to 'get rid' of them, when your father installed new security systems. I found Cujo once and he destroyed the facility just because he tried to find the toy he used to play with. When we found it, Cujo decided that I would be his master"

"And think about it, did we really ruin your life? Yes, you lost money and reputation, but you also gained something, didn't you? Now you and your father became closer, when he isn't always on some 'important meetings'. And believe me, Val, as a parent myself, I can tell you that it is the thing a father wants the most, to be there for his child"

"I want to tell you something. You don't see any resemblance between me and Dad. That's because I'm adopted," everyone's eyes widened,"My birth parents, they never cared about me. They were so obsessed with their jobs, that they hardly paid attention to anything else. Other kids tormented me everywhere, during kindergarten, school, even on the streets. I had two friends, who helped me go through it for some time, until they betrayed me when a possibility appeared"

"When I was fourteen, neglect turned into abuse. They hit me, cut me, shot at me," listeners' shock turned into horror at that,"I was wondering how the hell am I still alive, and destiny just needed to make a cruel joke. I died. I died because of them. That's why my obsession is to protect the innocents, because when I was alive, almost no one was there to help me. So answer me, Valerie, is there something more important than parental love?"

Quiet. It was very quiet. Only the fire calmly cracked in the fireplace. No one could say a word, they were too shocked for that. Valerie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was terrified and disgusted, that such people as his parents existed, and she also started respecting Phantom. He went through such a horrible life, and still hadn't turned into bitter shell, no, he found something, something to exist for.

"I'm sorry," Valerie croaked.

"For what?"

"For everything. It's just so horrible...You are right, and I am sorry for my hatred towards you," Phantom smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it, Val, I have forgiven you long ago. I believe it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow you will be at home"

With that Danny showed guests to their rooms and put Ellie to bed. Clockwork stayed in his own prepared room. Now he was going to his bedroom. However near the door he saw a familiar blue haired girl.

"Ember? What are doing here?" Phantom asked confusedly. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, since the beginning of the whole thing you were very busy, but I still have a present for you"

With that she dragged young king into his room and locked the door.

A.N. Alright, so in the next chapter we will witness a trial.


	10. Chapter IX: Trial

Third person POV

Danny woke up around seven a.m. Slowly he remembered the previous day's events. And what awaited him today. Suddenly Danny felt something soft rubbing against him. He looked on his left and smiled at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend. It felt right to wake up to that. Giving a soft kiss on her forehead, Danny got up, dressed and quietly floated out of the room.

The young king went to the dining room to have some breakfast. He was greeted by the sight of his father, eating at the table and smirking.

"So, how did the night with Ms. McLain go?"

The Time Master laughed, when his son blushed brightly in embarassment and grumbled something under his nose. As Danny sat on his place, Clockwork continued.

"You might want to check out your former class and send them back."

"Yeah, I planned to do that after breakfast. Then I will leave Ellie with Johnny and Kitty"

Breakfast was quiet after that. Danny then asked one of the servants to wake up the guests, while he went to get his little daughter. She had a big bedroom, and, as every five years old's room, it was always messy, with toys lying everywhere. Unlike the rest of the palace, Ellie's room was painted in bright colors, blue and white being primary. It took all of Phantom's manly pride to not say 'aww' at the sight. His little girl was sleeping on her big bed, with one leg hanging from the end and gripping Cujo like a Teddy Bear. Danny gently shook her shoulder.

"Ellie, It's time to get up," he said with a smile.

"Hmm," Ellie mumbled and turned on the other side. It was time to use heavy artillery.

"Well, looks like I'll go to Jonny and Kitty alone," Danny started walking away.

"No, no! I'm not sleepin'!" She shouted, suddenly wide awake. These antics caused an amused chuckle from her young father.

"Then dress up and go eat!" With that he walked out of the room.

In less than a minute his little princess opened the door and ran to the dining room to have breakfast. Danny shook his head and followed her. By the time they arrived, students were eating and chatting with each other. Valerie was quiet, she was still thinking about what Phantom had told them. Ellie started eating as well, while Danny sat on his armchair near the fireplace, waiting for the guests to finish their meals. After some time he coughed loudly.

"Okay, people, follow me," Phantom said and the others followed him.

The group went through many coridors, turns and stairs, until they came to the lab. Danny wanted to make his lab look as little as possible like the Fentons'. There weren't any metal walls or weapons hanging on the walls. Unlike his 'parents'', Phantom kept this place clean and sterile. Danny wasn't so concentrated on manufacturing hunting equipment, why would he be? Instead, he tried to create things for civilian needs, because ectoplasm was almost an unlimited source of energy. He obtained it more humanly, simply from the air around.

And, of course, there was the Ghost Portal. Magnificent piece of art and the only way out of their current predicament. Danny started typing something on the panel nearby.

"Mr. Phantom, is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, my very own Ghost Portal. It should take you home," answered Danny as the metal doors opened, revealing a green and black vortex. "One more thing. DO NOT tell anyone about me, get it?" People started to nod rapidly, being slightly afraid of his tone.

"Just remember that Fentons used you as bait for feral ghosts," everyone was shocked and wanted to ask something, but he only gestured to the swirling mass. After that they went inside the portal one by one. Valerie was the last, but when she almost stepped inside, she felt an arm on her shoulder. It was Phantom.

"Hey, Val, may I talk with you about something?"

"What is it?" Danny passed her a pair of familiar looking headphones.

"I wanted to give you these in case of emergency."

"Emergency?"

"Look, I'm just worried about GIW. They may be morons, but they can think logically. And, if you are the only one returning huntress, it will raise some suspicions and put you and your father in danger. If such a thing happens, then just call me. I'm always there for my friends," he said. Valerie was taken aback by such care. But she still took the headphones after thanking him, and then walked inside the Portal.

And now for the hard part.

Observants' Court

"Daniel, is there something that's bothering you?" Clockwork asked his son.

The court was a big gray building, on the outside it looked a bit like the Coliseum with it's circle structure, arcs and columns. Danny moved this construction from its barrens and placed it inside the capital. Currently there was a huge amount of people around, everyone wanted to see what was going to happen there. Many of them lost their friends and family because of these hunters, and they wanted revenge. But Phantom had very conflicted thoughts.

"I don't know, Dad. It's just... for so long I wanted to make them suffer. At first I even wanted to kill them in most cruel ways. Now... I'm not sure if that's what I need. I don't feel any satisfaction in what I'm doing right now"

"There are reasons for that, my son. One year is a long time. Even if you haven't forgiven them, you still remember the good things you have done together. There isn't a worse enemy, than a former friend"

"Don't worry, little brother, we will go through it together," said Jazz, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, guys. I mean it"

"One more thing. You will need this," Clockwork put his hand under his cloak and took out a familiar item. The Crown of Fire.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It will give the effect we need," The Time Master smirked. After that Phantom put on the powerful artifact. Fire on it started to flicker faster. Danny's eyes started glowing brighter, his hair flowing.

With that the group walked inside the main hall. It was a huge round room. On the tribunes were hundreds of Observants. Their appearance was unusual. They were all identical, floating figures with a single big eye, wearing the same white and golden clothes, black cloaks with red inside.

Some things in the hall reminded him of Court House from human world. There were two black tables near each other, and the Judge's seat on front of it. Clockwork floated to his place on the right side of the seat. Jazz stayed with Danny. Not so long after, the Fentons, Sam and Tucker arrived. They were handcuffed and guards were walking beside them. They were throwing the young king fearful and hateful glances. Danny noticed some burns on their faces. 'Ember.' he thought, shaking his head slightly.

"All stand up, the Trial is about to begin!" One of the observants declared.

A second later, the High Inquisitor had arrived. Alexios looked different from the usual Observants, but he was wearing the same attire. The Inquisitor had green skin, two black eyes with green pupils. He looked young, about twenty five years. Alexios and Danny had had a rocky relationship. After all, he was the one who ordered Clockwork to destroy the boy. But Phantom didn't hold a grudge. He knew, that the Ancient tried to do it with good intentions, even if they weren't directed toward him. The Inquisitor started talking with a loud voice, getting to his place.

"Please sit down. Today we are looking into the case of Amity Park hunters: Madeline and Jack Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. They are accused of murder, torture, neglect and abuse. Let the trial begin," He said, narrowing his eyes.

Alexios faced many evil beings, they had executed Vortex not long ago. The weather ghost had committed many things, floods, hurricanes, took the lives of many people. But at least he did it fast. There wasn't any painful torture. But here stood these humans, who had done maybe not as much in numbers, but much more in pain. The Ancient thought about the word 'humanity'. Some people decided that they are human just because they belong to human race. Just like the current accused.

But it was not that. Hardly. Humanity was kindness, care, mercifulness, something that these people didn't have for sure.

"Do the accused have anything to declare?" Silence was his answer, "Then I give the word to King Phantom"

"Thank you, Alexios. All I want to say is that everyone here knows what happened to the ghosts who were captured by these people. Me, sadly, being one of them," Jazz, noticing Danny's discomfort, patted him on the back.

"Do you have anything to prove your words?" Even if the Ancient knew what Phantom has, he still asked. It was protocol, after all.

In response, Danny snapped his fingers, his cape and chest clothing dissappearing, revealing his bruised body. The trial was seen by whole Ghost Zone, and a common gasp was heard through the world. Everyone saw a particular Y-shaped scar in the middle. A second later Phantom snapped his fingers again and hid the bruises.

"That is a strong sentence by itself, but, sadly, young Daniel isn't the only one. Because of these 'hunters', 182 ghosts lost their afterlives," Clockwork declared. It caused wave of angry shouts and horrified murmurs.

"QUIET!" Alexios boomed, causing the entire hall to shut up, "Do the accused have anything to say in their defense?"

"I'm sorry, Danny," said Sam. It caused his eyes to widen at the fact that Sam, of all people said sorry. But it was only for a brief second, before Phantom glared at her.

"Sorry wouldn't fix everything you have done, Samantha. And it's Phantom for you," said the King to his former friend in a tone colder than his core.

"Have the Observants come to a decision?" Alexios asked loudly.

"GUILTY!" was everything they said. The hunters had a feeling that they weren't going to like their sentence.

"Then it is decided. But, by doing damage to the King himself, which makes it a political crime, His Majesty will be the one to decide punishment," Danny didn't know that part. Now, all eyes were glued to him as he started thinking. Choosing between different variants, Phantom picked the best one in his opinion.

"Send them into Realm of Fear." The High Inquisitor nodded and ordered to call for Fright Knight.

Fright Knight was known as the Spirit of Halloween. There were a lot of ancient legends about him. Fright rides on a horse named Nightmare, slaying people with his special sword. The Soul Shredder could make you experience your worst fears by sending you into a place, known as the 'Realm of Fear'. Also, he was a loyal servant of the Ghost King. He served Pariah, his father and even their predecessors. Now, Phantom was his master. And Fright Knight had admitted to himself, that Daniel was the best one so far.

When he arrived and was told what he had to do, the hall became quiet. The whole Ghost Zone watched with attention. Fright took out his wicked sword and in one swift motion it went right through the hunters, leaving nothing, but memories about them.

Outside of the Court

Some time later

Danny came out of the building with conflicted thoughts. On one side, these bastards paid for what they had done. On the other, as his father said, he was reminded about all things they had gone through together, their first ghost fight, how he, Sam and Tucker tried to make a report about the Purple-Back Gorilla. There weren't any moments with Danny's birth parents, because these moments did not exist. Still... He just needed some time to think.

But, again, the universe hated him.

"Ghost Child!" Danny heard a shout. Turning around, he saw Technus.

"What now?" Phantom groaned.

"Don't be so grumpy, because I, Technus, Master of Technology, found something that you might want to look at!"

"And this is..." Technus gave him a hard drive.

"I found this beauty in the wreckage of humans' transport. I looked inside and you need to as well!"

With that they went to the palace immediately.

The duo arrived very fast, and, not losing time, ran down to the lab. Technus then connected thr hard drive to the computer. Danny was shocked at what he saw. GIW data. Disposition of all their bases, information about weaponry, everything.

"Soo, what are we going to do now?" Technology ghost asked.

"We are going to war."

A.N. And here goes so awaited chapter. Hope it lived to your expectations.


	11. Chapter X: New ghost in town

Danny POV

It was our chance. I just knew it. The chance for Ghost Zone to sleep peacefully. I asked Technus to be quiet about it for the time being, needless to say, that he was surprised about my statement. But, this decision was too important to decide it alone. My duty was to inform Council about current situation. So I called meeting as fast as possible.

Council consists the most powerful ghosts, the ones who have own subjects and realms. Undergrowth and Nocturne were also there one time. However, they proved to be untrustworthy, their hunger for power became their downfall. There are the ones, who I'm okay with, having enemies there is the last thing I needed. My friends were also included. Queen Dora, Frostbite and Pandora being the closest ones. Some may think I'm just putting loyal people here, but I'm not.

Meeting was planned for the next day after Trial. And here I am, staying in my room in the Council building, waiting until all members will arrive. Having nothing better to do, I just made ball of ectoplasm and started throwing it from hand to hand. That is, until I heard loud coughing behind me. Turning around on the wheelchair, I saw Jazz looking at me with amused smile.

Yes, she has stayed in the Ghost Zone after I returned students home. Why shouldn't she? There is nothing left for her in the Human World. There, GIW will be on her tail. Here, she can finally make her dream become true, the dream to be a psychologist. We have Spectra, but...anyways, we could use a nice psychiatrist around here. Someone should help people cope with their deaths. It's a new milestone in this science field! I'm happy for my sister, she really deserves this. Funny, I wanted to be an astronaut, since I was a kid, and who am I now?

"If you are done with your games, the members are waiting," she said and we walked to the main hall. There were councilors, seating around and looking at me. Hall looks like typical parliament, I watched news, I know how parliaments look like. I walked to the main tribune and started to speak.

"Dear Councilors, you are most probably wondering, why I asked you to arrive in such hurry. The reason for that is simple. For the long time many of you offered me to go with war against humans. And I wanted to say: It's time," it caused a lot of gasps from Council members.

"I didn't agree with this before, because I don't want people to die for nothing. Now we have a chance. We have acquired all information we need," Phantom took out the hard drive and showed it to audience,"On this disk I found important files about GIW. Where their bases are, what plans they have. Now, when this excuses for human beings are weak, with nothing to power up their weaponry, it's the best moment we strike and teach them, what happens, when you mess with Ghost World!" King shouted the last part and hall erupted in cheers and shouts.

"Do you agree with me?" And more enthusiastic cheers were heard. That was enough for Phantom.

"Then that's decided. GIW will never see the next week"

Third person POV

Gray's household

Valerie was grounded. Of course she was, she made her father worry. After all, Valerie didn't return in time. So now she sat in her room, completely bored out of her mind. 'And no ghost hunting' Damon said. Like it was in her mind, well ghosts were, yes, but not hunting them. She wasn't even sure if she should continue this little 'hobby'. Not after what Phantom told her.

Valerie thought that Ghost Boy ruined her life, but Grays' living conditions are ways better, than his, when he was alive. At least Valerie and her father had each other, but Phantom had nothing of that. She couldn't help but think about other ghosts. They aren't evil and cunning creatures everyone thinks they are, that much for sure.

"Valerie, dinner is ready!" She heard her Dad shout from the kitchen. The room wasn't big, just like the rest of the house. It was pretty homey, though. Smell of fresh cooked pasta only adds more points.

"Here we go, sweetie," said Damon, putting plates on the table, "Good appetite"

But before small family could touch the piece of Italian deliciousness, the doorbell rang. Valerie raised an eyebrow, who will need to come to their house, only... Her eyes widened, while Damon went to open the door. She ran to her room and, after searching in the pockets of her clothes, former huntress found communicator. Valerie was confused, that there was only one button, but she pressed it. Immediately it started blinking with red light, like... tracking device.

Smiling, she put little thing into her pocket and walked out of the room. And Valerie didn't like what she saw in the living room. There, besides her father, were sitting two men in the same white suits, one being Caucasian and another Afro-American. These were two most annoying people in their squad, Agents O and K. Looks like Valerie's suspicions were right.

"Take a seat, Ms.Gray, we would like to talk with you," said one of them.

"What is this about?" She asked, sitting across from agents.

"We want to know what happened with our members," Not very talkative outside of battlefield, huh.

"I don't know. We got captured and Fentons, Sam and Tucker were carried somewhere else," answered Valerie, without revealing details.

"And you haven't attempted to rescue them?" Asked O, glaring through his sunglasses. Seriously, is that their organ or what?

"Well, excuse my foolishness, I should have rushed into the fight without any sort of weapon, not mentioning the fact, that weapons that were with us were out of ammo," dark skinned girl growled. Her father was watching the exchange with interest and a worry. Agents started glaring contest with Valerie.

"I would better watch your mouth, Ms.Gray. You are speaking with government representatives. Now for the most intriguing part. How did you get out of there? Fentons' portal was deactivated, Ecto-Filtrator dissappeared," Well, crap. It will be hard to avoid answer for this question.

"There was a ghost, who could open portals," not technically a lie, Phantom can open portal in his lab. Agents looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, and how did you managed to make it create one?"

"I have my ways," said Valerie. Agents looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly, they took out guns. Actual. Guns.

"Valerie Gray, you are under arrest for assisting ectoplasmical entities"

"You have no right!" Damon shouted, "You don't even have an evidence!"

"We have right, we are government," said K.

"Jeez, you shouldn't have voted for current president," everyone heard an unfamiliar voice, except Valerie. Immediately a figure appeared behind agents. He was dressed in black cloak, showing only lower part of his face. Not even his glowing eyes were noticable. But she could tell, that there was a cocky smirk, hidden in the shadow.

Agents were shocked that this ghost, the fact that person was a ghost was unquestionable, managed to get here without spiking any detectors. They brought a small miltia with them, for crying out loud! Before two star morons could do anything, person grabbed them by collars, lifted them from the ground easily and chuckled slightly.

"Glad to see that some things don't change," he noticed that K tried to get his communicator, so he pinned agents into wall. In surprise K dropped small thing on the floor for it to be smashed by person's leg.

"Who the hell are you, scum!?" Shouted O through slight choking.

"My name is of no importance," figure said, flashing fanged smirk, which sent shivers down their spines,"What is important is that you are about to have a little travel down there"

"Wh-what?!" They stuttered.

In response he walked to the window, agents immediately understood, what's going to happen and tried to befree from person's grip, but it proved to be futile. The second later, person threw them through the window, shattering glass in process. It was fourth floor, so, by landing on the roof of white armored RV, they wouldn't die, just break almost every single bone in their bodies. All people, agents, standing there, citizens passing by, were terrified by this display.

"Hello there!" Shouted person, flying out of the room and floating above ground. Agents started shooting, but, as the last time, shots just bounced from him. He fake yawned.

"Look, guys, I'd love to chitchat, but I have more important things to do. Tata!"

With that figure returned to apartments and was greeted with the sight of two shocked humans. He took off his hood, revealing Phantom under it. He was smiling sadly.

"Told you I'm always there for my friends"

"What's going on?!" Damon exclaimed.

"I highly recommend you follow me, because agents are going to break your door," as if on cue, they heard loung banging. There wasn't much choice. Phantom took on his hood, grabbed the humans and flew through the wall, becoming intangible in the process.

Invisibly, he flew out of the town, where the group landed.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Valerie.

"You may stay in the Ghost Zone as long as you wish. I will give you a luxury apartment to live in"

"G-ghost Zone?!" Asked Damon, shocked. Danny sighed.

"Here you will be wanted criminals. There, you will be safe. Don't worry, as long as you are under my protection, no one will dare to touch you," he said with reassuring smile.

The second later, the ripping sound was heard, and portal has appeared. Then, Valerie has returned to the Ghost Zone.


	12. Vote!

Hey guys.

Yeah, sorry, this isn't update for story, but don't worry, I'm still working on it and I WILL finish it soon.

But I'm searching for inspiration, so I planned to start another story. There are a LOT of ideas, and they kinda distract me.

So I ask you to vote between two possibilities:

1\. Another Fanfic with my interesting idea.

2.Crossover with Harry Potter. Yeah. If you choose this, then also pick, who goes to Hogwarts, Dani or Danny.(Sounds pretty funny) It will solve, which part it will be. If you pick Dani, It will be Philosopher's stone, if Danny- Order of the Phoenix.

Send your votes TO MY PM. No need to write them under this story.

Have a good day!


	13. Chapter XI: Secrets

Third person POV

GIW headquarters

William Lockwood was not pleased. Not in the slightest. Their plans to get ectoplasm had failed. They had lost their best hunters and top researchers. What was strange was that the others returned. Ghosts didn't do anything to them, they just let people go! The head of GIW department was currently sitting in his chair with a bottle of brandy in his hands and thinking about what to do.

Things didn't go in their favor. The GIW were getting out of ectoplasm, ghosts were slipping through their hands, and this pissed him off. It was very suspicious. Ghosts weren't so well organized before. They attacked with excellent organization and unity. It was not possible to achieve it without leadership, but who was it? Humans only knew about Pariah, Ghost King, but he was locked inside some sarcophagus. Leadership was gained by power in the Ghost Zone, so whoever the new leader was, he must've been very powerful.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by one of the agents, running into his office. William got an annoyed look on his face.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, we have an emergency! Agents O and K are seriously injured!"

"What, they can't even arrest humans?"

"You might want to ask them"

GIW Head went straight to the infirmary, going through sickeningly white corridors. There he saw two agents laying on the beds, fully covered in gyps, with only their faces shown. Somehow, Lockwood doubted that Ms. Gray had done that.

"Would you kindly to explain me, what the hell happened to you two?"

"We... were attacked by... a ghost" K managed to say. That spiked William's interest.

"It threw us... through the window"

"What did it look like?" Lockwood asked.

"We...couldn't see it's face...it wore a cloak" said O.

"We only saw fangs" finished K.

"Sir!" Everyone turned to the rookie, who ran inside the infirmary.

"What do you want?!" Shouted William, annoyed. The rookie started to shake in fear.

"W-we m-managed to read this g-ghost's ecto-level. It's a 9th level ghost!" Declared the newbie. Everyone's eyes widened at this information. Whoever this ghost was, it was very bad news. So far, the GIW had only encountered only one ghost more powerful than that. And that was Pariah Dark.

Possibly, that was the mysterious kingpin, but it was hard to say for sure. The situation became worse and worse. Now they had 9th level ghost roaming around. And the most disturbing part - he could hide. Detection systems didn't pick him up, which should've been impossible! The only reason they could find his level, was the fact that the detector was pointed right at him. Just add the fact that their weapons could harm maximum 4th level and you get a very big problem.

The GIW needed to catch more ghosts. But here, it was impossible. Then maybe they should try to find them somewhere else, besides their home... A smirk grew on the GIW leader's face. Yes, that could work.

Ghost Zone

Phantom wasn't lying when he said luxury apartment. It's not everyday that you had the chance to live in such conditions for free. There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and even a kitchen. That's not mentioning the balcony with the magnificent view on the capital. The Grays were currently eating, since their dinner was rudely interrupted. Awkward silence was settled between them. The eldest member still was freaking out about being in another world.

Then they heard the phone ringing. Damon walked to the coffee table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good evening Mr. Gray, may I talk with Valerie for a minute?" Phantom said from the other side of the line. The dark skinned man called for his daughter and passed her the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Val, I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet with me sometimes later?"

"What is this about?"

"Well, Jazz told me something. And... you want to see Danny, right?" Valerie just stood there. It was quiet for some time, before she finally found some words.

"Y-yes, I do"

"Great, see you at the park near your apartment, I will be waiting." with that call was ended.

Valerie felt a little guilty. In all this rush she had completely forgotten about Danny. The former huntress wanted to see her friend. She really cared about him. When Valerie and her father lost all their money, the blue eyed boy was the one who was with her, after she was abandoned by her 'friends'. He helped her understand true friendship. She may have had a crush on him, but then Danny just disappeared.

Valerie devoured her food very fast and ran out of the hotel in the blink of an eye.

The park nearby wasn't the biggest one in the city. It was pretty peaceful though. Straight paths, going besides carefully shaved trees, flowerbeds literally shining with different colors. Valerie walked there for some time, until she came to the lake with a rocky shore. She watched the scene on front of her, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said Phantom.

"Yes, it is," Valerie answered, still fascinated by the view. He chuckled.

"It's my favorite. And Ellie loves this place too. We often come here"

"How old is she?"

"Physically or in fact?" Valerie was confused, but asked to tell everything.

"Physically - four. In fact, she is eight months old"

"Wh-what?" That wasn't the answer she was expecting. How could Ellie be so young? She must be an infant! Seeing Valerie's confusion, Phantom continued.

"My Dad already mentioned that this is very complicated. For example, she doesn't have mother. At all. Ellie is my not-so-exact clone," the huntress' eyes widened, "I prefer to avoid this topic in her presence. I don't want her to feel like she is some kind of mistake. I don't want her to feel like me when I was young. Ellie IS my child, she has my blood and ectoplasm pumping through her veins and that's all that matters," after that silence settled between former enemies. Then Ghost Boy continued.

"Sorry, got carried by the side. You came here to search for someone, didn't you?" Valerie nodded.

"Well, where should I start? I'm half ghost," huntress lifted her eyebrow in confusion, "Let me explain. It has something to do with how I died. I lost half of my life, when I was electrocuted inside a Ghost Portal. It's...unusual, I agree, I don't understand this fully myself"

"And what's the difference between you and other ghosts?"

"Strangely enough, halfas, the name of my kind, are more powerful than full ghosts. Also, there is another important thing, I have a human form. Unlike a simple disguise, I become different on an anatomical level. My ectoplasm turns into blood, my heart beats again, just a bit slower. I also look different."

"How different?"

"Valerie, what's my first name?" He asked with an oddly familiar smile. The former huntress furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She always called him Phantom, but it looked like it was his last name. Valerie recalled the moment when he flew to fight against Pariah, he called himself... Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in utter shock.

"D-danny?" She managed to say. His answer was appearance of a pearl white ring around him. It split in two and traveled up and down. On the place of Ghost King stood a black haired and blue eyed boy Valerie knew so well.

"Before you say something, Val, I don't have anything against you. You did what you thought was right, most importantly, without becoming something like my former friends and 'family'"

"Thank you," she said as Danny changed back.

"Do you have any questions?"

"How about a million?"

One million questions and answers later...

"Wow."

"Yeah, remember kids, don't put plants in cold," Danny chuckled, "Oh, crap. Looks like it's time for me to go," he said as he looked on his watch.

After quick goodbyes Phantom flew back to his palace. It was a pretty exhausting day, but now he was free to do what he wanted. Yes, Danny was planning war, but everyone should have some rest. The biggest problem was that his daughter's room was just above his. And her buddy Youngblood decided to visit, so, the roof of the living room was shaking. Nothing could withstand the wrath of little kids, even well built buildings. But despite that fact, the young king turned on the TV.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching for something interesting Danny stopped, as he saw a familiar face.

"Good evening, dear citizens, Harriet Chin is reporting..."

Chin, huh? He remembered her. Danny met Harriet three years ago. It was during his former parents' college reunion. It was also the day that he learned about Vlad The Fruitloop himself. Plasmius had big plans on this party, and even if Phantom was weaker than his godfather at the moment, he still managed to defeat him with a powerful weapon - blackmail. Harriet Chin had seen the whole ordeal and, being the reporter she was, reported her sightings to her boss. She was fired, since nobody believed in ghosts yet. Looked like Chin got her work back.

"...we got reports, that the Head of the GIW department plans to have a speech in UN comitee..."

Danny choked his drink after hearing these news. Why would Lockwood make a speech? And as if on cue...

"...and I give a word to William Lockwood"

"Thank you, Harriet. The reason for this meeting is very important, we have noticed that ghosts started appearing all around the world, so the GIW wants to offer our services to other suffering countries as well..."

Phantom didn't listen to what one of his most despised enemies said after that. His ectoplasm was boilling already from this bastard's lies. And this word 'suffering', what did HE know about SUFFERING?!

Then an evil smirk appeared on Danny's face. Oh, this moron has just dug himself one very deep grave. It was time to show humans, what King Phantom was like.

 **A.N. And we are approaching culmination, guys. Don't forget to comment and send your votes about next story on my PM.**


	14. Chapter XII: Veni, Vidi, Vici

Third person POV

The Day

It was a peaceful morning in New York City. The mass of people, hurrying somewhere and minding their own business, created a natural flow, typical for such a megapolis. Cars and trains were very loud, making a lot of noise. Now all the attention was glued to the United Nations Comitee building, where the Head of the GIW was preparing to make a speech.

However now, the building of peace didn't match its name. There was the whole militia in white suits. All agents were armed to the teeth. Better safe than sorry, right? Lockwood was a cautious man. It was given from birth, or so he thought.

Since William was a kid, he had always believed in ghosts' existence. That was before the Fentons opened a doorway into their world. Everything started from his grandfather. He told his grandson a story about a ghost under his bed. When grandfather was little, it was during Second World War, his mother was once putting him to sleep. The ghost came from under his bed. William remembered his grandfather's description of him. The ghost had white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing black and white costume. Only one fit this look. Phantom. When Lockwood looked at him for the first time, it all clicked. So, calling it 'Ghost Boy' would be a mistake.

And now William was approaching the tribune, completely unaware about the pair of eyes, watching him invisibly.

Amity Park

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Valerie.

"Trust me, if something explodes in this town, the GIW are there the next second," Jazz responded.

They played their own part in this plan. Valerie decided to help, because it was a chance for her and her father to return home. Even if Danny gave them a wonderful apartment, they still preferred to live in the Human world. There wasn't many ghosts, just an assisting pair of young women. However, the Amity Park division held a lot of them inside. All they needed was to befree the prisoners.

But they needed a distraction. An explosion would do well. An explosion in a GIW weapon manufacture would do perfectly. Luckily, there was a lot of hazardous materials, all you needed was a simple spark. There weren't many guards in the compound yet. Valerie got on the roof with the help of the Red Huntress' hoverboard. Danny modified her costume, adding stealth camouflage, which made the wearer invisible. From there, she got inside the facility.

There was everything you could expect from a factory. Giant machine-tools, conveyers, moving through the entire facility. It could be a good lead to her destination. Quietly walking besides the black conveyor lines and avoiding guards, who looked to be the most stupid things in the world, the diversant got to the arsenal. Knocking out nearby agents, Valerie lifted the hand of one of them and put it on the scanner, opening the door.

Weapons. Weapons were everywhere. It was pretty stupid. Making hundreds of weapons without ammo wasn't very smart. Well, the GIW just proved themselves to be idiots. Again. But Valerie didn't have time to think about it. She placed a few bombs in the most important places and hurried to get out from this place. Once she was outside and on fair distance, Valerie called Jazz.

"It's time."

Ghost Zone, Danny's lab

"We are ready to attack, sir!" Declared a skeleton ghost, dressed in Ancient Roman armor.

"Good, It's time we proceed and show humans our might!" Said the Fright Knight, leading his soldiers inside the portal.

"Dear fellow humans," Lockwood started his speech, "you all probably know the reason I'm currently standing on front of you. The reason are ectoplasmical entities known as ghosts. Until three years ago they were considered nothing but a myth, a silly stories you tell near a campfire. Now we know that these creatures are very much real. They are flying around, destroying our property, injuring the innocent people. And what happens after that? Ghosts just dissappear before we can do anything"

"That's why I'm saying this to you, dear members. Humankind should fight against this threat, no matter how much it can cost us. Because the ends are going to justify the means. Don't you want your children to live in the world, where ghosts don't attack on a daily basis? Don't you want to sleep, knowing that nothing bad will happen? That's what I and many people besides me want. I'm sure that a lot of you agree with me, so accepting our help will move us one step closer to victory!"

The hall started cheering for a good amount of time, and when everything became quiet, everyone heard a slow and loud sarcastic clapping.

A loud explosion was heard throughout the town of Amity Park. As expected, hordes of GIW agents took the bait and hurried up to the source of the booming sound. Jazz took this as a signal to go.

She memorized the blueprints of this place very thoroughly, every turn, every corner. Her target was to get to the lower levels of facility, going through twisted network of air shafts. There, Jazz would befree locked ghosts and together they would attack from inside. Easier said than done.

Air shafts were pretty thin, so it was harder to crawl. It was also very hot. But, despite everything, Jazz managed to get to the place. It was a circle room, absolutely white, of course. There was a shelf with a Fenton Thermos on it. The redhead immediately took the containment device and pressed the 'release' button. Immediately the room was illuminated by a flash of light and ghosts appeared out of nowhere. They tried to regain their composure after spending a long time inside tight space.

"Princess Jasmine? What are you doing here?" Asked one dressed as an American Pilgrim.

"We are getting you out. It's time we finish the GIW once and for all"

"Bravo! I even shed a tear, really," said the mysterious voice. Comitee members were scared. There was a ghost inside the building, who managed to get through an army unnoticed! Lockwood was just angry.

"Show yourself, coward!" He demanded.

"Who are you to order me around? You're not my mother," the voice said, clearly enjoying itself. William just needed to call the reinforcements, he needed...

"Tut-tut, don't even think about it, Lockwood! My buddy is currently jamming your connection," some of the members fainted, "Worry not, people. The only human I might harm here is standing on the tribune. I would just let you go, but I need you to listen"

"What do you want?!" Snapped the GIW Head.

"Many things, and I can assure you, world domination isn't one of them. Okay, I agree, it's a little rude to be invisible," the voice said as he flickered into visible spectrum.

Washington DC

Fright Knight was leading his army in the battle for the GIW HQ. It was a straight forward attack, or so agents thought. Yes, massacring them WAS part of the Halloween Spirit's plan, but he still had an important mission.

Slashing through another enemy, Fright broke inside the building. It was on the border of the capital, almost unnoticeable. And still, here was a huge battle breaking out. Now the king's right hand had a problem. He didn't know which way to go. Suddenly reinforcements arrived. Easily avoiding the slow blasts, Fright Knight went straight forward, his sword moving through the agents' bodies, sending them to face their fears. Only one was left standing, shaking like an aspen leaf. He grabbed the white-dressed man by the throat.

"Where is the control room, worm?!" boomed Fright in his over dramatical manner.

"I-it's...this way," the agent choked, "please, let me go!" He whimpered.

The Spirit of Halloween threw the coward by the side and continued his way through the god-forsaken building.

Everyone saw a cloaked figure, floating under the roof. The person landed on the ground with a quiet thump.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked William. The ghost chuckled.

"Well, it's rather impolite, don't you think? I remember your name, and you have forgotten mine"

"I have never met you before," stated Lockwood.

"Oh," the person removed the hood, "really?"

Everyone was shocked to see Phantom, of all people standing in front of them. Lockwood being amongst them.

"How did you..." he growled, but was interrupted.

"How did I survive? Well, my father just so happened to be The Master of Time," answered ghost, smirking at the people's confused faces, "you thought you vaporized me, but father stopped time and saved me in the blink of an eye"

"What do you want?"

"To talk. I'm representative of the Ghost Zone, after all"

"What makes you think..." GIW Head started only to be interrupted yet again, this time by the Secretary General.

"Let's hear both sides of the story, Mr.Lockwood"

"Thank you," said Phantom, as he turned to the comitee members.

"Before I start, I want to ask you, what were the UN created for? This organization's main purpose is to be a peacekeeper, to prevent the world from another big conflict, like the First or Second World Wars. And what are the GIW offering to you? They are offering the complete opposite, they want to start a huge bloodshed. We don't want that and I'm sure you do not want as well."

"Then why do you attack us daily?" Asked William.

"Not every ghost is evil. Most just want to be left alone. There are some people, who travel into your world, but they either don't cause any harm or are handled by our justice system. And yes, we DO have justice system."

"And just think about it, who are ghosts? We are just the same as humans who died. Painfully. Then may I ask, how does being dead makes us evil?"

The Fright Knight went through the never-ending corridors. Some of the other soldiers managed to break inside and joined the general. It wasn't so hard to break the GIW defenses.

And now, the group was standing in the control room. The main thing there was a computer with giant screen. It was the target of the whole attack. Fright Knight took out an USB-stick, put it in and a few seconds later, a green tick appeared on the screen. Using a communicator, he reported.

"Everything is done, My Liege"

Phantom chuckled with the hand on his ear. This action confused and even scared some of the audience.

"Sorry, got distracted a little," he said.

"What happened?" Asked Lockwood annoyed. Phantom grinned widely, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, while we were speaking, my friend got the information you might be interested in"

"And that would be?"

"Now the whole world knows what things you have done, it should be all over Internet by now," the Head of the GIW paled. He knew what the ghost was talking about.

"We stopped jamming your connection long ago. You may look at it yourself, dear members," Phantom saw William trying to make a call and smirked, "your goons have more important things to do, Mr.Lockwood. An attack on your New York facility, for example..." Danny launched an attack on twelve facilities all across the country. Just in case the UN wouldn't be convinced.

"Why you little..."

"If you haven't watched yet, let me tell you what I'm talking about. The GIW have done many horrible things to ghosts. Experiments, painful experiments, dissection, electrocution, incineration... And I'm talking from my own experience, mind you," at this everything became dead quiet. Everyone, besides the two enemies standing on tribune, was too shocked and disgusted about what they heard. Then Phantom continued.

"I don't know what decision you will make, but remember that you would allow THESE people to walk into your house. I volunteered to come here for multiple reasons. For one, the safety of the ghosts, who believed in me and entrusted their afterlives to me. The second reason is very important for me. I don't want my little daughter to live in the world, where such an organizations as the GIW still exists."

"I believe that you will come to the right decision, dear comitee. And now, I will take my leave and Lockwood is coming with me. He should face the Judge."

"I'm not going anywhere, you scum!" William was pissed. Not only his biggest annoyance is alive, he most likely ruined the whole plan. And worst of all, the GIW now were on the brink of disbanding. When he finished his phrase, Phantom dissappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to appear in front of him.

"It wasn't an offer. You WILL pay for what you have done." the ghost said in darkest tone possible.

And with that he grabbed the agent by his wrist and they both vanished.

A.N. The vote is closed, guys. Here are the results.

Fanfic - 5 votes

HP and Dani - 0

HP and Danny - 6 votes.

Already on it, folks.


	15. Epilogue

Danny POV

'There were a lot of things I have regretted in my life and afterlife. There were things I sometimes wish could be different. One of them being my former friends and family. Even now and then I wonder, how different it could be. What if Fentons were parents for me, not just scientists? What if they accepted me for what I am? What if Sam and Tucker stayed with me? Only father knows, maybe. One thing for certain, everything would be different.

But do I regret who I have become? No. Why should I? I have everything I could even dream about. And I'm not talking about the wealth, of course. I have a loving family. With only Jazz it still didn't fell full. Now I have a caring father, wonderful daughter, and a loving wife. What else a person would need?

We live our afterlives peacefully, knowing that there aren't any bloodthirsty hunters. Our actions that day told the truth to the humans. The fact, that acting merely out of fear will bring nothing but death and destruction. And there was a good example. Guys in White, formerly the worst threat to our world.

The humans have seen what this monsters have done. All the pain, suffering they gave to me and ghosts in general. And if I felt some remorse about punishing Fentons and the others, there was nothing what kept me from making Lockwood suffer. He was thrown into the Pit. He should be proud, he is the first one in millennias.

Dorathea became the representative from our world. That was because of the change in humans' opinion about us. Most of them stopped seeing us as vile monsters, only wishing to massacre them all. They started to see, that we are also people. That we can be happy, be sad, feel joy and pain.

Valerie wasn't wanted anymore, and she and her father were able to live in the Human world. That doesn't mean I haven't gifted them with a proper house. I'm happy for them. At least someone can have a normal life.

I can't help but think, how a few decisions can change the history. I always recall the day, when everything has changed. How wimpy Danny Fenton became the person, who is telling you that story. I don't know why I stepped inside the portal. Most possibly just to show up. Back than, I often regretted my decision.

After everything what happened, I finally accepted it. Because I understood something. What will be, if I didn't step inside? Pariah Dark taking over both worlds? Undergrowth turning everything in his own garden? People like them are the reason I was needed. Why Infinite Realms needed Phantom. I was born, destined to become a hero, a king.'

"Danny, are you in there?" I heard Ember calling for me.

"Yes"

She walked inside my cabinet, wearing blue and black dress. Ember wasn't looking like rock diva I saw when I was fourteen, it's not like that bothers me. I couldn't even imagine back then, that this woman will become my wife. She wrapped the hands around my head.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"I just felt like writing a memoirs. Too much memories to keep them inside," Ember turned me around to face her. She had a serious look on her face.

"Danny, that's all in the past. What's done is done, and there is nothing to feel wrong about! Look outside and you will see, that I'm not the only one who thinks like that"

"Thank you, Em, I needed to hear that," she laughed quietly.

"That's why I'm here, to fix your brains when needed"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

A.N. And now my first story is finished. It was interesting to write and I hope you liked the results. Comment this story, that's very important.


End file.
